Twillian Nation
by Lunaari
Summary: The Twillian nation is the most powerful nation in the multiverse. The is the story of it's birth.
1. Chapter 1- Rifts

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Rifts

Sanderson's POV*

I looked up at the clear blue sky. I might have enjoyed the sight if I wasn't feeling so bad. sighing sadly I remembered my this morning's fight..

*Flash back*

"Why the hell are you mad at me?" I snapped at dad glaring at him." I did as everything you told me to do." We've been fighting a lot lately. It wasn't natural for we're in sync but lately. Our mojo's been of. What in evil's name have happened to us. "Because" The sound of his voice brings me back from my thoughts." You smiled." I stared at him blankly. This couldn't be happening. Was he really punishing me for smiling? Noting my obvious confusion he clears his throat and clarifies. "At the fairy Olympics yesterday. You smiled when we lost. Why?" Now it was dad who was glaring at me. " We had just lost and you smile. Damn it Thomas, Your supposed to fucking be on my side." He was right. I did smile when we lost. I couldn't help it. I was relieved. I've seen first hand how those cubicle boys we're treated. I didn't want that for my Timmy. Then a he wasn't MY Timmy,was he?

"That Right. " A voice came from the side of me. " I turned and face the smirking blond haired pixie known as Richard. HP"s youngest son. Seeing he had my attention he continued. " Smiling at his disgrace like that. I'm shocked. I thought your were boys. " I felt my fist clenched tightly. I grid my teeth as that bastard just grinned, enjoying my anger. That smug little bastard."Why so angry Saaanderson ?" The sound of calling me Sanderson snaps my attention back to him. How I hate how he says that name." I can't really blame you." Richards laughed. "If all I was to anybody in pixie world ,was a freak pixie. I might not be so loyal ether."

"Anthony Richard Diligence Sanderson, Shut the fuck up this instant!"

We both turned to dad.I didn't have to look at him to know he was just a shock as I was. Not because dad didn't use the businessy style of address of calling of some by there last name. or the parental ,your so in deep shit, full name use. What freaked us out was that dad's usual calm voice was replaced by a very angry rage filled one. In that moment I almost felt sorry for Richard, for he was the one dad was casting his frightful gaze on.

"You have no right to speak to Thomas that way." Dad growled. " You two can rip on each other all day every day, but you just crossed the line." "Like you fucking care." Richard snaps "You don't seem to have a problem with other pixies talking their shit about him." Dad looks at him Hurt. " Richard walks to dad. " Then again, we beat on them, when you can dump on your kids, right dad." RIchard adds. Or should I call you mini czar?" Dad eyes darken. "Why you little." Dad growls."RIchard float to me. " So he fucking smiled, he could have done it for any reason." I look at richard. Was he defending me." What are you going to do exile him ." " No you, for your that Czar crack." Dad snaps. sending a blast to Richard. I Push Richard aside. " Dad what the hell." I snap before the blast hits me. I find my self in the middle of Dimsdale forest. I reach for my cell , only to find it gone. "Damn."I growl. I walked to a near by tree and noted my height. "At least he made me adult human sized" I muttered to myself before breaking into a fit of coughing. Sitting down at the at the base I leaned back against the tree. "Fuck,This is a fine time to get sick." I thought to myself as I looked up at the clear blue sky.

End Flash back.

I pulled my knees to chest and rested my arms on top. I let out a low sad sigh "what am I gonna do now." I think to myself." Havoc, where are you when I need you."

*End Sanderson's POV*

Mean while at Wish Fixers

HP's POV

"What the HELL!" Anthony Shout. "Bring him back!" " Give me your wand." I tell him. "Your grounded Us for the day." Anthony shoves his wand in my hand." " Take it." He snaps. Now bring him back." I roll my eyes." He most likely at AC's Bitching about me, and getting coddled by AntiWanda."I remark. "Umm, that's why I came in here." Anthony says, Holding up Thomases Cell. I look at it in horror. " Why'd you take his cell?" I it from him." "I didn't." Anthony snaps back back." He drops dropped it when you bitch slapped him" I curse under my breath. " See, child abuse always end in tragedy." Anthony huffs." I soot him a glare. Fine, I'll ping him back." I huff. I look at my phone. "This can't me right." I mutter. " What:?" RIchard asks. "He's in dimdale forests." I reply. " So?" RIchard says. " So, my phone doesn't say where in the forst it pinged him too." I reply "I have to look for him."

"You can't, you have a meeting with the share holder." Richard reminds me.I let out a annoyed sigh.. I look through my desk for Havoc's I have too many business cards."D you even call any of those people." I hear richard ask. "Richard hand me you phone." I tell him " Okay, why?" RIchard ask, handing me the phone." Because you grounded." I reply, pining him to his room. I knew it was was as much as my fault, thomas was in this mess, as it's was his. if not more. But right know I wanted to me alone.I pull out business card that says Tony's Pizza. I feel a ping of pain in my heart. This was Tommy's favorite takeout joint. When was the last time we ordered out together. When was the last time I treated him. We will when he gets back. maybe. If he wants to. But will he. . want to? I place the card on the desk. I don't know why,but it suddenly felt heavy. Just as I resume my search. My office door opens. I jump at the sudden sound. I turn to see a small cubicle pixie float in. I glare at the intruding pixie." Sir your wife is on the phone. . " HE stops cold when he catches my glare.

"So the brat went sniveling to his momma ,eh?" I growl .The small cubie swallows hard. "Um." He begins. I don't let him finish speaking. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I just magically shove him out my office. If he's wise he'd stay out. I turn back to my search. Then I spot it. Right next to were I put the number to tony's pizza. I pick it up. I could have sworn it wasn't there before. damn it Ac,has it really been so long since I called you I'd actually forget you number.I used to call you every day,like clock work. Then it was every other day. Soon you were calling me more then I called you. Soon even you stopped calling. Have you given up on me?

How did it get like this. You used to shadow me as a boy. Though you'd swear other wise. I miss your snarky little remarks. The mayhem you and tommy would cause,My boy's my darling I lost you? "Hello?" A voice comes on the line. I almost drop the phone in shock. I don't remember dailing." Err. . hello?" The voice repeats. "Hey, AC? It's me." I mutter sheepishly. " Father, how good it is to hear from you." Ac says."It's been ages since you called." Though I know he meant nothing by those words. some how,they still hurt" Yeah, it has." I chuckle dryly." Are you alright old man."AC asks. "You sound a might down." "It's nothing."I reply." Hey I know I have no right to ask but . . " "Nonsense." Ac replies. " Ask away." "Thomas, Anthony and me hade a fight." I tell him." Things went south. I accidently pinged him of somewhere. " I wait a beat. "Strange" AC says finally. "He usually pings in whining to get smothered by AntiWanda." So that's where he goes.I knew it. No wonder AC wasn't shocked. . " I have his wand ." I admit."He dropped it when I hit him." "What!?" Why?" AC shout. I wince at his sudden anger. " Never mind that." I tell him." I . I'm scared he might be sick. he didn't look well at breakfast,and he barley at." "Knowing this you still abandoned him.?!" Ac shouts. "Father how could you." " I didn;t ping him off on purpose!" I shout."Please say you go look for him."

More silence on the line. " Don't you think it would mean more if you went instead?" Ac asks. clearly annoyed. "I can't." I mutter. "What?" AC ask. "I said I can't." I tell him." what! Why?" AC asks. "Because I can't." I reply. "Damn it HP, surly you push off what ever." "Damn it I said I can't!" I shout interrupting him. "Will you go or not?" I needed to end this conversation. " Yeah,I'll go."AC says. "Where did you put him.?" "Thanks." I tell him." "He in Dimsdale forest just past the park." I hang up the phone. I hate to be so abrupt, but I could let him ask it. Where in the forest. I was too ashamed to admit,I didn't know. I just pinged my sick child into the unknown for no damn good reason. I lean on my desk. Age seemed to be setting heavy on my shoulders. How could I be so cold to my own son? Oh gods. AC actually called me HP. What happened to Father? Sure you call my that in font of others, But at the end of the day I was always we really grown that far apart?My mind drifted to when we first met.

*Flash back to centuries ago.*

I stood out on the patio. I had the day off. "Give him Back!" I hear a little voice sob." I turn to see AntiCosma floating to me. She held a bundle in her arms. Behind her was a sobbing little boy. " Give him BACK." The Child cries."I want my Brover Back!" Bother? Was she holding a Baby?"AntiCosma stops in front of me. I look at her puzzled. "If you want another roll in the hay,It's fine."I tell her." Put don;t you think you should calm your kid first." I've had enough rolling in the hay with you." She growls shoving the bundle in my arms. I look down at a small baby."he's. . mine?" I ask." Yes." She huff." He sure isn't my husbands." ""give me My Bover!" The little boy scream Hitting me on the leg. I look down at him." You mind Kid." I sigh." That's annoying." Gimme Him." The kid cries ignoring my comment. AntiCosma Grabs the kid and antipoofs away. I look back down at the baby in my arms. He looked up at me. " um, I don't suppose you can tell me your name?" I ask.n "It's AntiCosmo. " The baby says.

I head inside." Old boy, mind releasing me from this blanket." AntiCosmo remarks."Several parts of me, have fallen asleep."I lay him down and unravel hom. AntiCosmo floats up and stretches." Many thanks." He says. "How old are you?" I asks. I knew antiFairies can't fly for at least a month ater they're born. Two weeks for baby pixies." I'll be two weeks old in two weeks." I look at him. "Then how can you fly?" I ask." I have wings." AntiCosmo replies pointing to them. He lands in front of me. The kid could even stand. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be able to?" I nod."The fact you were just born today." I point out. " Actually I was born yesterday."He corrects me. "Your still to young to be able to fly." I tell him. AC only shrugs. "Meh, I'm gifted." He says. "How long do I have you?" I ask. " Permanently." AC says. "She'll pop around every other weekend, so I can spent time with my brother." I nod. "Well kid, I'm glad your here?" I tell him." Why?" AC asks. " Cause. I've always wanted kids." I reply

*end flash back."

I was so happy to have you in my life AC I sit back in my chair. Now I can't even be bothered to call you. My gods,what's happened to me? When did I become my Uncle .I stiff breeze burst into my office. It was filled with a strange power I can barely recall. It fills my heart with a deep yearning. But. . why? Even stranger it fills me with a strange sense of hope.

End of HP's POV  
Mean while far away on the other line

AC's POV

I dress quietly,as not to wake Anti Wanda.I sit in the bed to tie my shoes. A brush gently smooths out my hair." I dought today was your day off." AntiWanda remarks.I smile as she brushes my hair. " I'm not going to work. I'm going to find Thomas." AntiWanda comes to my side." Why?" She asks. "Is he to drunk to ping here?" I tell here of the situation. I leave out the part about Thomas being sick. No, such details might, no would no doubt make here panik. And being that she's pregnant, I didn't want to upset her. "Dat ain't like daddy." She sigh." What in same hill, gotten into dat man." I sigh as well. "I wish I knew love." Ever since Richard's mother showed up, odd things been happening.

It's like we've all been knocked off kilter. For the life of me,I can't imagine why. I was beginning to wonder if we'll ever find our balance again.I let out a sigh and stand."I should get going." I inform my beloved. " Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda replies."When will ya'll get back." I look at my watch. " He didn't give me much information to find Thomas with."I tell her." But, we shall be back no later the three o'clock. " "Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda replies. I'll keep yur lunch warm fur ya'll." "Thank you my dim darling." I tell her. I give her a soft kiss on the lips and antipoof off. I just hope I find my slick little pixie in one piece.

End of AC's POV


	2. Chapter 2 - Inner Voices

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Inner Voices

*Timmy's POV*

At the Tuner's house.

I feel a soft kiss on my head. gentle fingers run through my hair. "Timmy,Wake you sweety. Mom whispers to me." I open my eyes to see gentle pink ones looking back at me. Strange the seem sad. "Wanda,what's wrong?" I ask. " "Your going to be late for school sport. I sit up and lean on her. I felt so tired." I'm so sorry sweety." Mom continues." We were so busy calming Poof, we didn't get to you in time." "It's okay." I mumble. "No it isn't." Mom says. "Wait a sec, Who unplugged the alarm clock?" "I probably was me.." Dad chimes in. Mom floats to him in a huff." "Cosmo you dingaling." She growls. "Because of you,Timmy has to walk to school.:" It's okay." I insist. "It was only because he knows the alarm hurts poof's ears" I bite my bottom lip. "Timmy, sweety. Is there something you want to tell us?" Mom asks. "We promise not to get mad." I look down at my blanket. " I did it. I unplugged the alarm clock." I admit. " I did it a month ago. I been meaning to get a new one. One that was kinder to poofs ears,but I I over slept I'm sorry." "we'll pick up a new one after school." mom says.

I looked at poof. He had a cold. He barely slept last night because of it. Nether did mom or dad. Or me for that matter. "Poor guy,it's a shame he got sick." I looked like a doll sleeping in dads arms. I don't like him being so still. "It's because he was exposed to those filthy anti's." mom growled. I look at her shocked."What?" I gasp Did she really say that. Mom looks down. " Come come , dear don't be shy." Dad says."Do say it again." Both me and mom looked at him shocked. That was something AntiCosmo would have said. This was too weird. Was I still dreaming?" You better hurry a,long sport." mom says suddenly. "Your late enough as it is." I'm poofed it my school clothes and out the room. Wait, they're not coming? I fall to my knees in horror. "Cosmo wanda, I thought you cared about me." I sob out. "Why have you thrown me to the wolves and jackels." Hope swells within me when I hear a poof.

I turn to see wand with a note.I take the wand and look at the note.

"Dear Timmy  
Sweety we wouldn't leave you high and dry. Here's a emergency wand to get you through the day Now be a good boy, and don't use it to act like a show offy jerk again.

Love Wanda

P.S Timmy Wanda doesn't know I'm adding you don't want to go to school, Why don't you wish up clone a goof off all day Have fun,

Love Cosmo

Dad you a smarter then you let on."I wish i had a smart clone to take my place at school,just for today" I walk out away from the house."Maybe I should go to school."I think to NegaMe." "Light me , Why are you trying to have us beaten? Nega me asks," have I pissed you off somehow?" I chuckle at his words. " Nah,I just thought I should at least fake considering it." I reply. "Very, convincing, your dimmy's in the mail." Nega me remarks clapping." Now lets go to the park." I laugh. "Can't that place is crawling with truant officers." I point out." Damn your right? How about the forest near the park?" NegaMe suggests. "

"Prefect." I reply. I lift my wand to make the wish. Suddenly a strong wind whips pasts us. "Wow did you feel that?" I ask," Yeah, that wind felt weird."NegaMe 've both been around magic beings long enough to know that was no ordinary wind. It whispered something. Almost like a unspoken secret. I raise my wand again. Nothing this time.I make the wish and send us on our way.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Back at the house*

*Cosmo's POV*

I watched from window as Timmy walked away. "It looks like he decided to go to school after all."I thought to myself." or at least he thought to cover our butt's in case Wanda was watching him." I let out a deep sigh. " Wanda, How can you say something so cold." I ask. And in front Of Timmy." I turn to Wanda. She was holding poof. "I didn't mean to upset him,it slept out." Wanda replies." "Your antiCosmo impersonation didn't make him feel any better." She was right. I was so angry at her words I let my words slip. I screwed up and showed my true self. "True."I concede" But it still doesn't excuse what you said." "I have every right to say it." Wanda snaps. "I look at he puzzled." How so?" I ask. " If wasn't around those filthy animals,my baby would still be healthy." My temper spikes.

"AntiMe is not a animal.!"I almost shout."Let alone a damn filthy one." Wanda looks at me coldly.I honestly want to cry. "He's a person love." I tell her."Just like you and me.? Wanda's anger turns to shock. "Cosmo." She stammer."How . .Why are you defending him?" "How can you act like such a bigot?" I counter. "What happened to the warm open hearted girl I she even exist any more?" "I. .i. ." Wanda stammers. THere's silence between us. "Cosmo sweety, I know you like to see the good in people,but I don't think it's okay to teach our son. . ": Wanda begins."I hold up and and she falls silent."I know what your going to say." I tell her. "I'll tell you right now,I don't agree. I also don't think it's okay to Teach our SONS to hate other for how their born. Tear well up in Wanda's eyes." Cosmo you Moron." She Sob "He's not OUR son." And with that she poof was right. He wasn't. At least not in the eyes of the law. Human OR fairy. Still, no matter what any one says. Timothy Tiberius Chances Cosma will always be my son. I float to Timmy's bed and flop down . The question is,Am I his dad to him?

*End Cosmo's POV*

In the castle in the fish bowl.

*Wanda's pov.*

I lay poof in his crib. He was so cute when he's asleep. I can't help but imagine Timmy at his age. Sweet blue eye looking up at me complete with Tiny fairy wing and a little crown My heart yearns for the sight of it. " And you say he's not you son." A voice mocks. I look around the room. But I see noone, "I I better lye down." I mutter and float to my room. I sit on my bed and sigh. "What I said really was cruel." I sigh "Your telling me." The voice replies. I jump at the sound of it. I turn to see a mirror image of myself Except she was dress in a victorian outfit. My double smiles at me." For shame Wanda." "WHo. . who are you?"I stammer. "I'm you." She replies."The real you locked deep inside." :"Your me?" I gasp. "What do you want?" I want you to remember the truth." Real Me replies." I look at her shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I reply. "I know." She says simply."That's why I'm here. I move back from her. I consider calling Cosmo. But will he even see her? " "Don't be scared,I'll start off easy?" Real me says. "Easy?" I echo. Real Me nods."With a simple truth. "She replies. and poofs up a picture of Timmy." I smile at it." Isn't he adorable." Real Me says,smiling as well." "Yeah,he is." I agree.I notice she turns to me with a serious look. "Wanda, can you really tell our darling child,to NOT call you mom." I swallow hard. "I have to,the rules forbid it." Real me hold the photo close" Do it,I dare you." I look at the photo. It become hard to speak. " Wanda sweet ,if you can't say it to a photo,the how can you bare to hurt the real Timmy.

I glare at my double. I look back at the photo. "I'm sorry Timmy,but you can't call me that." I say sternly."It's against the rules." To my shock. Timmy happy,smiling face turns to one of pain and sorrow."I turn from it. "That not fair." I snap. It took everything in me not to cry."Fair? Fair!" mocks Real Me." This is Real,fair has nothing to do with it. If you say that Timmy heart will break,end of story. Or do he not matter to you." "What I feel doesn't matter."I snap."I can't have him." Tear fall from me. "In a blink of a eye. Not even a full magic year. "He'll be ripped put my life. He won't remember those harsh word,or that he wanted me as a . And that exactly what I'll be to him. .nothing."

"Are you okay with that?"Real me ask. I look at her shocked. "Of course I'm not." I snap."But what can I do?" "You can fight sweety." Real me replies" Fight for control of you life." I look at her like she's lost her mind."Fight?" I echo "Jorgan The Whole magic Council are you nuts?"Real me just smiles and fades away. I shake my she even really their to begin with? Maybe I'm finally losing it from stress."Ether way she knows I'm right." I sigh."I'd need a mericle to win that fight."

*End Wanda's POV*  
*Cosmo's POV*

I chuckle to my self. "Pretty Wan-chan you've finally come out to play." I remark "I'm glad,I was beginning to worry." I listen with a heavy heart as wanda begins to cry. ""My poor beloved You have no idea how strong you really are" I now that the real you is emerging, your going to need all all the strength you can muster." I float to the nursery. I smile down at a sleeping Poof. "But in the end mommy will see." I whisper to him."We don't need a mericle to stomp those idiot, all we need is a prophecy."

End Of Cosmo's POV

*Meanwhile in the forest of Dimsdale.*

Nega-Timmy's POV*

I floated in Timmy's head. I can't help but wonder what that strang wind was all about. "Hey light me, do you think that wind meant anything?""I ask Timmy. "You bet you ruby eyes it did." LightMe replies. "The question is what?" "Hmm.I hope it mean chaos is about to break out," I remark. "Me too." LightMe agrees. "It's to stagnant around heEEERRRREEE!" "I feel us fall forward and begin to roll. When the rolling stops,I'm left sore and dazed." LightME what happened?" I mumble. I don't get a response. "LightMe?" I call again, struggling to my feet. Again no response . I wait a beat. "Damn it Timothy Say something." I shout. I can feel the panik building within me.""Negame? Why are you shouting?" Light me asks" "Since when do you call me Timothy?" " "Since I aged fifty year in the last two minutes it took you to reply." I tell him. " I feel him rise to his feet." ""Are you okay?" I ask." Yeah, sorry to worry you." LightMe replies." Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm okay." I reply I appear beside him. Timmy looks me over. I do the same to him. "You seem okay." I remark."What happened." LightMe looks up the hill we rolled down." I . i don't know." He replies. "The ground beneath us just gave way." I look up the hill. How did we survive such a steep roll with only a few scratches? ""Terry,come look at this"Light me calls. I walk to him. "Hey,I told you,I like fang better." I gives me a annoyed look. "Want me to wish you up a collar and some milk bones while I'm at it."He remarks with a snide smirk. I glare at him. " Why did you call me smart ass." I huff. "Look."LightMe replies pointing past the bushes. I look to where he's pointing. I almost fall over in shock. " What the hell is Sanderson doing here?" I gasp. I hope his's okay." LightME remarks. I look at him. He was looking at Sanderson.

"You want to check on the ass,don't you?" I ask. Light me Nods. "You do realize this could be a trap?" I point out." They could have lured you here on purpose." LightMe turns his gaze to Sanderson. "But what if he's really sick." Light me says."Or worse. he's hurt somehow."I let out a sigh. I knew it was pointless talking to him. I knew full well how he felt about that pixie." I'm going to have a look around." I tell him."Go on and check on him." "Thanks NegaMe." Timmy chirps hugging me." Yeah yeah." I huff."Just don't die." LightMe smiles."I won't." He says and darts to Sanderson."I'm holding you to that." I think after him." Then I leave to check the area.

*End of Nega-Timmy/Terry? POV

*Timmy's POV*

I chuckle at Terry's words. He can be so over protective of me. I kneel beside sanderson. He looked like he was if he's in a coma?Then again he could be looking dead at me,through those shades. Then again,I could alway feel it when he's looking at me. I almost like he was sneaking peeks into my soul. I wonder what he look like with out those shades. Just as I reach out to touch them. Sanderson's hand shoot up and grab mine.I feel his eyes open. "How,I have no idea,but i do. "Turner?" He mumble. Sanderson sits up slowly. I swallow hard. "Umm. . "Hi sanderson." I squeak out. "Suddenly I'm yanked forward.

HE was inches from me. I could feel his breath on my skin."Don't you "Hi Sanderson"me." He says" What the hell were you doing?" I look up at him. I didn't know how to answer him. On he hand I was just going to take his shades off. On the other hand,I have know idea how pixies feel about their seeing how they all wear them,I'm guessing it;'s a big deal to them." Well?" He asks "I just wanted to see what you look like with out your shades." I blurt out. "Is that all?" Sanderson huff." Sanderson take his shades off for a second, then puts them back on." You could have just asks." HE adds. "How come you had your eye's closed?" I ask. "Because it's illegal for me to show you my eyes." Sanderson replies."

"Oh."I sigh. "Turner, why are you even here?" Sanderson asks."one would think you'd go the over way when you saw me lying here. Not sneak up to grab a peak at my mug." ""I wanted to make sure you were okay." I reply."Why?" Sanderson ask. I  
look at him puzzled Why What?" I ask.

*End of Timmy's POV*


	3. Chapter 3 - Whispers of the Past

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Whispers of the Past

*Sanderson's POV*

"Why what?" I echo. Why would you check on me?" "Turner looks at me puzzled. " Duh,to make sure your not hurt or anything." He replies."Turner leans forward and puts a hand on my forehead. "Sanderson,your burning up." he says." You should go home and go to bed." I let out a sad sigh. "I know, but I lost my cell wand."I tell him.I wonder if Dad knew I'm sick. Is he looking for me? DO he even care?. Was our relationship so far gone, that I could mean so little to him. Then again he had his real sons.I'm little ore then a burden these days. I guess there's just no room in his life for me. Not any more," I'll be fine." I tell turner." Go away and leave me be."I felt depressed, and just wanted to be alone. Turner doesn't do I hear him move. I turn to look at him.

He was rustling around un his back pack. "I know it's in here." He mumbles. "She always put one in my lunch. " I look at him puzzles.""What are you doing?" I ask. Turner pulls out a orange juice."Found it." Turner says with a grin. "Here you go." He says handing it to me." It should help bring you fever down." I take it and look at him." Your going to want it later." I tell him." "Nah,I'm allergic to oranges." Turner says ,Leaning on the tree" So have at it." I look at it,then him." Then why do you have it?" I ask. Turner looks down sadly." Because me "mom" always forget." HE replies."My dad too." I take a sip. It helps clam my stomach. And cools the anger I felt." For a while nether of us speak. I don't know what to say. I never been so close to a human kid before.

I look at turner,he was looking up at the sky. It's then I noticed he was covered in scratches"Why the hell happen to you?" I ask."Did you pick a fight with a alley cat?" Turner chuckle. "Nah,I fell down a hill." He replies. I look around All the hills in the area looked freakin steep."Where?" I ask. " "Over there?" Turner says pointing to one of the big ones. " I silently curse out his god parent's. "Turner,don't you think you should go to a hospital?" I ask." "Why?" Turner asks. "Oh I don't know,you know. Concussions, Broken bones,internal bleeding,"I reply."Little things like that." Turner laughs. I can't believe he's laughing about that.

"I'm Okay."Turner says."It's sweet of you to worry." I begin to insist he go when he leans on me. "Beside,if I go." Turner says."Who'll take care of you and make sure you get better."My heart skips a . . Do you care about me? " Wait a sec. "Turner why aren't you in school?" I ask." "Because cosmo and wanda is home with a sick I didn't feel like being stomped by the school bully." Turner replies. What Some punk was picking on my Timmy? Note to self find out who he is, and kill the little fucker. "Who is he?" I ask. "Calm down Sanderson. Turner. says." You shouldn't get upset in your condition." I look at Turner shocked. How the hell did he know I was getting angry? "I'm not upset?" I reply

"Oh,Then why do you sound mad?" Turner points out. I'm floored." I don't sound mad." I tell him. "My voice is the same pitch it always is, it doesn't change." Turner just looks at me."Yes it does." All the time." This isn't possible. Humans, hell most magic beings can't hear the emotions in a pixies voice. "I shack my head. "I you say so." I reply." So why were you so angry?" Turner asks. "I wasn't angry." I snap annoyed." Hah,right there?" Turner says."You sounded annoyed." He was right.I did. "How did you do that?" I ask. "Do what?" Turner ask." Hear emotions in my voice." I reply."You shouldn't be able to do that?" Ok the day has just gone from, sucky, to weird, to out right freaky.

End of Sanderson's POV

*Timmy's POV*  
I look at sanderson . "I shouldn't" I ask,shocked." Why not?" "Because your a human." Sanderson says frantically. "I'm a pixie, I should sound like a zombie to you." "Sanderson calm down." I tell him. "Your getting frantic." "Turner, you shouldn't even know to say that." Sanderson says., Before breaking into a fit of coughing. I rub his back ."Look what you done." I tell him. "Now calm down." Sanderson move my hand from his back."Don't do that." He wheeze. "Your rubbing my wings to hard.""I'm sorry." I stemmer ."I didn't realize they where still there." Sanderson straightens"I know." He says. " It's cool, you were only trying to help. "How come you don't make the disappear?" I ask. "Because, unlike fairies,pixies can't do that." Sanderson replies

I just nod. "I'm sorry I hurt your wings." tell him. Sanderson smiles at me."Like I siad,It's cools."He say." I got a good feel of your I know your more then a little to tell me why?" "Isn't it obvious " I remark." "Tell me anyway." Sanderson says. "I'm worried about you,you should be in bed, not out here getting worse." I reply. I look down sadly. "I'm scared that you are getting worse, and I don't know what to do to help" "You act like I matter?" " You do matter." I snap." "Why?" Sanderson asks. "Why do you care?" ""I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I huff." Stop making into such a big deal."I hope he drops the subject. We inching too close to how I really feel about him for my liking.

*End Timmy's POV*

SomeWhere else.

AntiCosmo's POV

I fly around the forest. it's been hours and still no sign of thomas.I was getting worried. What if some humans found him. Or worse Jorgan. I shutter at the thought. I land on a branch to catch my breath. I jump when I hear a rustling below. I hide from view. Out from the bushes stumbles. . Timothy. I can only see his back, but the boy seemed lost. It looks as though he's chosen a new style. I liked it. But why isn't he in school. Honestly how could Cosmo and wanda allow him to play hooke. I fly down to investigate. I land behind the boy. Something was off. But what. I tap the child on the shoulder. He jumps from my touch and turns around. " I look at him shocked. This boy wasn't TImothy, but rather the NegaTimothy. " AntiCosmo, So we finally meet." The child remarks. " Indeed." I reply.

THe boy's eyes darken. " What brings you this neck of the woods."He asks." Looking for anyone?" I stiffen at his tone. " Yes, in fact I am." I reply." A little pixie." "NegaTimothy gives a nod. a"So long as it's not a little human." He remarks. "Why " I ask." Is he your prey?"  
"Timmy's no one's prey." NegaTimothy replies." Not as long as I draw breath."I smile at the boy." Good." I remark."I feel at ease, knowing he his being looked after." NegaTimothy looks at me puzzled."You want him safe?" He asks." Indeed." I reply." I care about Timothy. Despite what you heard about me, I'm not heartless." NegaTimothy Nods. " Actually only the lies the fairies try to tell timmy sings that story." NegaTimothy replies,walking off."I assure you, Timothy himself sings a different tune." I stare in the childs wake A different tune ,eh?"My dear Timothy, how do you feel about me?" I wonder aloud

I stiff wind blows past me. With it comes the sweet echos of my past. I carries the sweet whispers of her. I close my eyes and smile. I relish the touch of the wind. I absorb the ancient power in it's flow. I feel the veil weaken. I listen closely. "Can you hear me?" She says. Her Voice but a whisper. " I can." I reply." I almost feel her arms around me. Can you feel me.?" she asks. Her touch is as light as the wind, lighter perhaps. Yet it fills me with a deep sense of warmth. and a even deeper yearning."I can." I reply. I her here giggle. Sweet music to my my ears. "I love you Cozzie-Kun." She says. " I love you too, Lizzy-chan" I reply I feel a soft kiss on my cheek,tears fill my eye. "Don't cry Cozzie-Kun." Lizzy says. "I can't help it." I reply."I miss you terrible." "We'll be together again." Lizzy says. " When?" I ask." I hear her giggle,"Sooner then you think." Lizzy replies. " What?" I ask."

I let out a was gone. The veil was thick once more. What could she mean, unless. My evilness that's it.I pull out the medallion. It glowed with a new power. I smile at it. This was the sign I was waiting for. AntiWanda will be over the moon."But first I have to find Thomas. I fly up and dash off. I hope swelled in my heart. Chaos was about to rain on Jorgan's crown once more, And I couldn't wait. Brace yourself fairy world. This time won't end like the last.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Sanderson's POV*

The words that came out his mouth were ones I never expected to hear. He just all but admitted he cared. About me. "But,Why?"I think to myself as I lean close to him." Are you high?" I ask. Turner looks at me puzzled." Am I what?" He ask. " . High?" I repeat. " Um. .no." Tuner replies." Why would you are asking me that?" I shrug." I figure ether your high, or I'm delirious Turner's Puzzled look turns to a out right glare." Why the hell is is so hard to believe I care?" He snaps. "That I. ." His word cut sort and he turns away. I look down quietly. " Because." I reply. "You should hate me." ""Why?" Tuner ask." Because, your not a pixie, Your not a anti being,You should louth me." I tell him. I look at should want me dead." Turner looks up at me. His eyes seem so sad. "I don't understand." He says. "I mean,we've butt heads. Sure. But, I could never hate you."

He can't? Why the hell not." Turner wishes up a camp bed and a cooler of OJ. "Lay down." He says. You need to rest. I let him push me to the be. I look at him feeling completely bewildered."Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask."Because I can Turner replies."Hey Tuner, If Cosmo and wanda are home with Poof, How are you making wishes?" I ask. "Emergency Wand." HE replies Holding it up. I look at it. I never liked fairy wands. They always look like toys. "It's dinky looking." I remark." "You think to too, huh?"Turner says. "I never say anything, because I don't want to offend Cosmo and Wanda." I nod. I feel Turner play with my hair. " New look?" He asks." Nah, run out of hair gel." I reply. "Why didn't you ping up more." Turner asks. " "Not worth the paper work." I reply.I let out a sigh. I hated having my magic so tightly controlled.

"Hey Tuner, do you hate pixies?" I ask." No." Turner replies. " How about AntiFairies?" Turner eyes sadden. I guess he does. "Nah, i don't hate them."He says."They seem " "They seem,what?" I ask. "I doesn't matter, they hate me." Turner sighs. I look up at him. "No they don't I reply." They think the fairies are abusing you, for there own ends." Turner looks at me." Why?" He ask. "That's what AC told them." I reply. "Why would he say that." Turner growls." Because it's what he believes." I reply. Turner lean against the tree." I sit up. "Are you okay?" I ask. Turner nods. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around the weird day I'm having."Turner says. I can relate. I lay back down. "Do HP know your sick?" Turner asks." I don't know." I reply. I hope not." "How come." Turner ask." I let out a sad sigh." I'd hate to think my dad just chucked me out on my as,when he knows I'm in ill health."

"HP's your dad." Turner asks. I nod. " He adopted me, when My parents died." I tell him. " He's my blood uncle." I blush when I feel Turner lay next to me. Still I snuggle against him. "I'm sorry I got your god brother sick." I remark. "It's not your fault ." Turner says." Germs just like bouncing about." "I know how my day is weird,." I remark."What's so weird about your day, besides nursing a sick Pixie. I mean." "Cosmo and Wanda are acting weird." He says." First Wanda blames the antiFairies for Poof getting Cosmo gets mad ad start sounding like AntiCosmo." I look at him shocked. " Why?" I ask. "How could they get him sick?" I ask. I don't delve into Cosmo's sudden change. I already knew what that was about. " I don't know." He says sitting up. "I mean, she acted like a 's not her."I sit up as well. "Logic, your really are brainwashed aren't you." I think to myself.

End of Sanderson's POV

The castle in the fish bowl.

Wanda's POV

I float around my felt too big without Timmy here, Which was odd, seeing how he didn't live here. "But he could." Real me says. "Go away." I huff."Crank-key." She remarks. "Still upset about your tiff with Cosmo." "why are you here?" I ask annoyed. " I want out." Real me says. "I want my life back. The darling life we once had." I look at her puzzle."What life?" I ask. Real me looks at me. There's a deep sadness in her eyes." "close your eyes." Real me says. I close them. When I open them I see myself as a little girl Walking with my old was showing off friends laugh at his antics. I remember thinking he was a ass. "That's odd, i even remember hating him. But I had a crush in him back then. . didn't I?" Real me Comes to my side.

Real Wanda: Just a day. Just an Ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.

We pass by Cosmo. wait, I didn't meet him till I was a teen. I look at young Cosmo. Little me stops and look back at him. He was looking up smiling. Mu heart fluttered at that , That was when I first saw him. He didn't seem to notice me. I remember thinking, wondering what he was doing.

Real Wanda Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky.

I remember know. My heart skipped a beat when he suddenly turned and looked right at me. He didn't seem annoyed, or cross about my staring. He just smiled at me. I walked over to him. "what are you doing?" I asked. Cosmo smiled at me."Looking at the clouds." He said."Waiting." "For what?" I asked "Till momma's not playing attention." He said. I looked at him puzzled "Why?" I asked. "so I can have some fun."Cosmo replied

Real Wanda: And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize

I listen to him talk about all the thing he's going to do when he's free of his mom's gaze. He seem so excited I can't help but feel excited too.I was in awe. In school he was always so quite. He never spoke to anyone. But in that moment It was like he was a whole different Cosmo. A happier Cosmo. He was confident. I spoke like he never knew fear in his life. He wasn't eve just talking big, like juandissimo does.

Real Wanda: That everyday he finds just what he's looking for.  
Like a shooting Star he shines.

He suddenly turn to my. He wore a wicked grin. His eye bright as the morning leans close to me." Ofcourse mama's going to get real mad at me, if I run off again.." He says. I wait for him to make excuses about why he can't go on the grand adventures he spoke of. " Cosmo smiles at me. " Ah well, She never stays made long." HE adds." So it's no reason not to go right?" I look at him socked. I realized he was serious.

Real Wanda: He said,Take my while you can.  
Don't you see your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands

I take Cosmo's hand. Cosmos dashes off pulling me along. "Wanda wait!" Juandissimo shouts. "Where are you going?" Blonda shouts. I don't answer. I didn't even look back. I just run with Cosmo. A sense of pure joy washed over me. I was happy. Happy to be away from my stuck up twin. Happy to be away from those snobby kids. Happy to be holding Cosmo's hand . To be by his side, I didn't know where he was leading me. I didn't care. That was the first time I tasted freedom. The scene was suddenly night. Little me was with Cosmo. I remember that night. We were talking about. .our dream.

Real Wanda:As he spoke, He spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel.  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.

"what do you want to be when you grow up?" Cosmo asked. " I want to be a god mommy, and make kids happy."I replied." And if they're mommy and daddy, are mean to them. I'll steal them away, and raise them myself." Cosmo chuckled."Isn't that against the rules." He asked I nod." rules or no, every child should be loved." I told him. Even if I have to live as a rouge god parent, I'll alway put my godchild first. No matter what." Cosmo smiled at me. " Can I help?" He asked. " I smile. "Sure." I agreed." "Yay, we'll usher in a new age off god parenting." Cosmo cheered." One where anyone who loves kids can be a god parent." "Yeah, be they fairy or pixie." I cheered with him. " Light being or darkling." We won't be fairy god parent."Cosmo begins. "I smile at him. "We'll be Twillian Guardians" I finish for him."

Real Wanda: And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.

Twillian Guardians?" Cosmo echoed. "Cool name." Thanks" I blushed. "How did you come up with it." Cosmo asks. "Will we'll be their guardian. " I replied. "Ant twilight is not only the prettiest time of day, but also just between. dark and light time." Cosmo hugged me. "Wow Wanda, your so Smart." He chirped. I blushed deeper and hug him back. "Thanks." I replied as I hugged him back.

Real Wanda.:And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

Cosmo Pulls back and jump to his feet. I look up at him puzzled. "It's almost time." Cosmo cheered "Time for what?" I asked. "It's a secret." He replied. "It's a surprise." I look at him. I stand as well." Cosmo it's kinds "Late. "I tell him. " Big daddy will already be cross with me." "No not yet." Cosmo pouted. He looked so adorable. Cosmo smiles at me. That cute wicked smile.

Real Wanda: And He said,Take my while you can.  
Don't you see your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands

Wanda: in the palm of your hands

I took his hand and once more we were off. We ran through the now quite streets os fairy world. We get to a part I've never been before. The buildings looked old. Were we on the dark side of town?  
" C..Cosmo, we have to go back." I called to Cosmo. This area's dangerous." "But we're almost there." COsmo called back. The gates of antiFairy world comes into view. He was headed to Antifairy world. As we get to the gate I pull him to a being this close to their world, made me shake. "Cosmo, we can't go there." I tell him. "They'll eat us alive." Cosmo just laugh." No they won't" he says. Like he been there before. Little did I know, he had." I have a friend there.I want you to meet him." I pull away from and back away frightened. If he knew a anti, that meant he was a tainted fairy. Cosmo doesn't get mad at my reaction. He just smiles and hold out his hand. .for mine

Little Cosmo: Please come with me,see what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.

I take a deep breath and summon all my courage. I walk to Cosmo and take his hand. He look me in the eyes. There so much strength in them. The seemed so bold." It'll be okay, pretty Wan-chan. " He told me. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you. No matter what,I'll always be by your side. I swear." Cosmo turns to the portal and we dash forwards. To dark parts unknown.

Ream Wanda: Time will not flee  
Can't you see?

I jump up and look around I was in my room. But how did I get here. I could have sworn I was in the hall. I think about what I've just seen. What Real me had just shown ! Real me! I look around and she's nowhere in sight. Did I imagine her again. Does she even exist? I run a hand trough my hair. Was I dreaming. But it felt so real. Like they were really my memories.I never felt so confused in my life. That Cosmo was not like the Cosmo I know. Was he?".

Wanda: Just a just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed.  
And that boy, That ordinary boy, Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along, it all seemed so real

I Jump when someone comes into the room. I turn to see Cosmo standing in the doorway."Are you okay Wanda?" He ask." I was worried when I found you passed out in the hall." I nod. I'm fine." I tell him, getting out of bad and floating to him."It must have been the lack of sleep and yesterday's events. " Momma's here." Cosmo tells me." She agreed to watch Poof. . while we step out. Let's go have fun, till Timmy gets back." I look at him shocked. Not because of what he said. But because he had that wicked little smile. That daring gleam in his eyes.

Real Wand: But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy  
standing there with a deal.

He really was that Cosmo from my dream. How could I not have seen it. How could I have not have known. "I don't know." I stammer." It doesn't seem fair to your mother to just run off." "We won't be gone long." Cosmo says." We're just stepping out for a bit." Why does he seem different some how. The way he spoke earlier, wand he really mimicking AntiCosmo, or was that the real HIM talking?" No it can't be,can it? Then It happens. The full wicked smile. The slight bow. Cosmo holds out he hand and say it."Come on wan-chan. He said

Wanda: : And He said,"Take my while you can.  
Don't you see all your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands"

Real Wanda: in the palm of your hands

Cosmo: In the palm of your hands

I don't think I just Just take Take his hand . Cosmo poofs us off. We hang our crowns In a high place in a tree, and fly off. I felt so good to break the rules with him again. We fly all over. jittery wing, unable to be stilled. I haven't felt this free in ages. Cosmo and i laugh and Joke around. We talk about old dreams and new ones. I never wanted it to end. We settle someplace not far from out crowns I lay my head on Cosmo's lap. Cosmo strokes my hair. I relish his touch. I almost feared he'd never touch me like this again. Then again he did swear to remain at my side, didn't he? I Look up up at Cosmo. He was watching the clouds. Just like he was when we met.

Wanda: Just a day. Just an Ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.

Wanda & Real Wanda: Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky.

End of Wanda's POV


	4. Chapter 4 - Bitter Sweet

Bitter Sweet.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*Still in Sanderson POV*

I wake up to a poofing sound. I soon feel cold dampness on my head. I open my eyes and see Turner moisten a cloth. So that what the wetness was. I try to sit up but my body won't let me. "Sanderson? Your awake." I hear Turner's frantic voice next to me. I look back to him as he touches my face with the cloth once more."Yeah" I mutter weakly. "How long have I been sleeping?" I see him look at his watch. "2 hours." He informs me. "2 hours?" I mimic back a bit puzzled. "That's not to long. Why do you look so frantic?" He looks at me be like I just asked, why was water wet?  
"How about I poof us up lunch and I'll tell you about it?"He asks as helps me sit up. "Sounds good." I reply. I give him a weak smile hoping to ease his nerves. He smiles back. "So, what will it be?" He asks raising his wand. I think for a moment. It wasn't easy ,my head felt like a block of wood. I wonder if this was what it was like for Wishes to try to think? "I'll have a beacon cheese burger, some curly cheese fries and a large chocolate shake." I tell him finally. He give my a blank stare. I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless.

"What?" I ask him still laughing,and even coughing a little. "N..nothing."He stammers. "I really didn't expect you to order...that."I look at him still smiling. And what DID you expect me to order?" I ask him, this I had to hear. "I dunno,something fancy and pricey.." He begins with a shrug. " Like beef Wellington, filet mignon, lobster know,fat cat grub." Look him surprised for a moment before breaking into fit of laughing then coughing. He reach over and rubs my time more gently

The coughing begins to subside. I feel a tingle down my spine and I casually stop him, telling him I was fine. The truth was I was far from it. This time I felt love, coming from him. It sent the shiver down spin, and caused my heart to flutter like crazy. I give a casual smile. "Where did you even here about those dishes?" I ask him,trying to get mind off what just happened. He just smiles at me and says "I watch Hell's Kitchen." I chuckle softly. I never pegged for the type to watch cooking shows. Then again he's been surprising me all day.I'm a iron chef man,my self. I tell , I love that show." Turner says "let's talk over eats."

He left's the wand to wish us up lunch. He pauses giving me a "are you sure?" look. I nod in confirmation and he makes the wish. Soon our meals poofs in front of us. I had to admit, for someone with unlimited wish,he was pretty good at asking for multiple things in a single wish. "shouldn't you be eating chicken soup?" He ask eyeing my food with concern. "Nah,I rather have this." I assure him taking a sip the shake. It was strawberry. "I think think this is yours."I inform him switching cup before he take a sip from the other. " Oh,thank's" He say's and take a sip from the cup,not bothering to wipe the tip of the straw.

I feel myself blush as I watch something that touched my lips touch his.I force myself to look away. I take a deep sip of my drink,trying to cool the blush away. "What is wrong with me." I think to myself. "Any way" I begin trying to chase away this awkward feeling. "AW- is going pour buckets of the stuff down my throat later anyway." Anti-Wanda?"He asks giving me a puzzled. "Yeah. Her and AC area close sibs of mine." I explain looking back at him. "Lately I hang out at his place, when I need space from HP or HP kicks me out of Pixie World." They must be looking for you"turner remarks "Most likely." I confirm without thinking,but quickly adds "But I'm sure Ac'll just anti-poof us to anti fairy world." No response. We eat in silence. I could kick myself. "It must be nice." He says out of the blue. "To be able to be close to him, I mean. To be allowed to be close to the both of them. It must be..Nice."

I looked at him shocked. Not because of what he said,Although I can't believe he said it. No ,I'm shocked by how deeply sad he sounded when he said it. "Can't I tell you something Sanderson?"He asks, his voice still laced with sadness. "Yeah." I reply wondering what he wanted to say. "Promise you won't tell anyone,Not even HP." He says looking at my seriously. "I won't tell a soul" I promised him. I meant it too. "Good. It just that sometime."He begins looking down at his food. "I Wi..." he pauses and look at the wand. He frowns before starting again. I guess his wish is one he know the wand can't grant.

"I wish" The wand glows."Anti Cosmo . .Could be in my life.." As we expected the wand stopped glowing and deflates." I,however wasn't looking at the wand. I was looking at him. "Turner." I begin dumb founded. "You what?"

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Back at the castle in the fish bowl. In the kitchen*

*Wanda's POV*

Cosmo and I sat eating lunch. I was so happy we was no longer mad at me. I ate my sandwich, humming away like a little girl. Mama Cosma Insisted on Keeping Poof for the day. I wonder what antiPoof will be like. I can picture him now. Dark blue curly hait. Darling little bat wings. The cutest antifairy baby around. wait. did I call a baby antifairy cute. I take a sip of milk. Their not cute . Their ugly . .and. . mean ." I swallow hard."That thought left a bitter taste in my mouth.I look at Cosmo. I jump when i see him looking back at me. He had that serious look in his eyes. "Wanda." He calls to me." Yeah?" I reply. " Can we talk?" He asks. "Sure, what about?" I reply Since when was Cosmo's gaze so intense? "You know what. don't you?" He asks. " No." I lie." Not a clue." "Huh, guess you wouldn't." Cosmo remarks. "I want to talk to you about what you said."

"I squirm in my seat."I don't want to talk about that." I tell him. " To bad love." Cosmo says." We have too." I was shocked. Usually when I said I didn't want to talk about something, He let's it go. Why was this different?"Why do you hate Anti-Fairies?"I'm taken aback by his question. "Cosmo How can you ask me that?" I gasp. "I don't hate anyone." I wait for him to call me lyer. After the harsh words I said I couldn't blame him. " Good to know." Is all cosmo says. I look at him shocked. "You believe me?" I ask. " Sure." Cosmo says standing up and stretching. "Do you hate them?" I ask. " Nah." Cosmo replies." He looks down at me with a grin. "I could never hate him." Cosmo turns ant start out the room." Where are you going?" I call after him. Cosmo stops and looks at me." To draw you a bath."He replies." After the way you fainted earlier, I figure you could use one." I smile a my dim darling. "Thanks sweety." I call to him." "My pleasure love." He calls back. I nibble my sandwich. "

I can't wait to see him." Real me sighs." I bet he'll be as cute as his daddy" "I look at her. "Why don't you ever come out when Cosmo's around?" I huff. "Cause,I'd be too busy drinking in his beefy goodness to help you." Real me blushes. Though I do sneak peeks of him in the shower." I blush as well. Though those thought ar forbidden, How could we help ourselves. Cosmo was a babe. We both let out a sigh." Real Me" I call to her."Hmm?" She replies."Go away." I tell her." "Star brat, don't be mean." Real me Huffs. My temper spike." Don't Call me that." I growl. "Only LC get's to call me that." Real me smiles as I cover my mouth. "Real me? Who's LC." Real me laughs."Why, LunerCosmo of course." She replies." Who?" I ask. " Who indeed." She chuckles fading away.

*End of Wanda's POV*

*In Cosmo & Wanda's bedroom*

*Cosmo's POV*

I turn on the water and watch it fill the tub.I add wanda's favorite bubble bath. I pull out a satchell. and add just a little of AntiWanda's bubble bath to the water. It had a hint of dark essence in for tainting good little fairies. I watch the water tint red. I add special rose oil, to make the water redder. I look at the water. Every bath brings my lovely Wan-chan back to me. Back to us. I smile when I think of the good old days..

* flash back to a young Cosmo crying it front of a dropped ice cream cone.*

"You really are a hopeless klutz." I hear a mocking British voice from behind me. I turn around and see Anti-Me standing there looking amused. Lizzy was as usual , by his side."Aww, that's nothing sadder, then lost cream." Lizzy sighs."It's not funny Anti-Me." I shout at him, before crying harder. I feel he's hand on my cheek. "Don't cry Cosmoron." He tell me drying my tears "It's only ice cream" "Easy for you to say" I whine "You still got yours."I point to the cone in his hand to drive home the point.

"Very well. if it means that much to you.." He states calmly putting the cone in my hand. "Take it." I look at him surprised. "Really?" I ask him smiling. "Sure, like I said, it's only ice cream." he answers with a smile. "Besides, I don't really want any anyway." I look at him puzzled. "Then why did you buy it?" I ask. He smile broadens. "Simple Cosmoron." He says with a chuckle. "I knew you'd drop yours." I give him a hug, being sure not to get ice cream on him. "Thank you LunerMe." I say to him happily. I feel him stroke my hair and chuckle. "My pleasure,StarMe"Wanda comes running by, swooping Lizzy up as she past. "Snuggle later, you to." She shouts back to us. AntiWanda races by." Jorgan don fond out bout at Atlants" AntiWanda adds."And he's fired mad."Luner Me and I smile at each other, then we race off to catch the girls.

I as we near the gate we see a army of brutes lined up. Jorgan was talking to them. "dash it all." LunerMe growls We turn into an alley way. There they are." Someone shouts. " "Wing it." Wanda commands. We fly off. We cut off when a car pulls in front of us." Hop in." Eddie call." We hop into the car. Papa HP guns us a see a angry Jorgan. My crew burst into laughter."

*Flash forward to adult Cosmo sitting and the bed.*

I sit hugging my knees ,smiling at the memory that just flashed in my head. Those were the good old days. When we ran wild. The rules were something other fairies followed. Good little fairies followed. And we weren't good little fairies. I wind whips into the room. *I smile at it. It our time was drawing near. "Cosmo, is it ready?" Wanda asks. I smile at her." Ready and waiting." I reply. "Wanda walks to the bathroom and stops. She turns and looks at me. I look at her puzzled. `"something wrong?" I ask. Wanda shakes her head." No,it's nothing." She says."Are you sure?" I ask. "Yea,I think I already know the answer." "Oh Okay." I tell her. Wanda turns and to go into the bathroom. "Thanks again. .Star Cosmo." She says and goes in. My heart skips a beat.

*End Cosmo's POV*

*In Dimsdale forest.*

*Timmy's POV*

I look away shyly I can't believe what I just said. I feel my heart race. "Turner, AntiCosmo loves you. " Sanderson says."you can have him in your life, if you want."I look at him shocked."H..he does" I ask him in disbelief."I can?" "Yeah,he does." he confirms. "Yea you 's why he faught so hard for you." look down at my food. Was just he saying the so I can feel better. Maybe he was just being nice. Wait, why would he. He doesn't like me ether. He Hates me too,doesn't he? I suddenly feel like cryin

. "We both care about you." He says as if answering my question. I look at him. he's looking down at his food. His shades are in the way, but it almost seemed like he was blushing. "huh?" I ask him dumbly. "I don't hate you." he says spearing some fries with his fork. "I just thought You'd like to know" I looks at me and smiles. I look down blushing.I hear him munch on the fries. I couldn't help but smile. "oh yeah." I hear him say "Why were you so frantic when I woke up." My smile fades.

"You had me really scared." I tell him poking at my food. "How" he asked puzzled

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Flash back to shortly after Sanderson fell asleep*

Timmy looked down at Sanderson sleeping. He couldn't help but feel happy .He stands to stretch, letting out a long yawn. He could hear Sanderson breathing in his sleep. His breathing was raspy, but that was no surprise. Timmy picked up a stick and poked around in the dirt. "This have been a good day." He thought to himself."I wonder what's taking Nega-Me so long to get back. I hope he's not lost."

He wonder to a nearby tree and poke at the roots.. "I wonder if there's any truffles here." he wonders to himself. They always seem to be talking about them on IronChef. I wonder what they taste like. I bet Sanderson love them." The stick drops from Timmy's hand. He turns to Sanderson, his eyes glazed in fear. "Sanderson!" he screams running over to the Pixie. Kneeling next to him Timmy put his head on Sanderson's chest. He quickly sat up, looking down at the pixie, his eyes wide with horror. "Oh gods,Oh gods. What I'm gonna I'm gonna do?" He chanted over and over in his head. "He's not breathing."

*Flash forward do Timmy and Sanderson having lunch.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I wait for him to answer. I grow worried when tears form in his eyes. He was even starting to shake. "Turner.." I begin putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." I pull him close to me trying to comfort him. "You stopped breathing." He blurts out shaking more. This was no big deal to me. Magical creature don't need to breath all the time. Or even at all. Still I could see how that might make him panic. I rub his back. "Turner. Magical creatures ,like myself, just stop breathing sometime."I tell him hoping he'd calm down. "It's all perfectly normal." He looks at me. His eyes both angry and frantic. "Normal?" he echoes back at me. "NORMAL!" He repeats screaming in rage.

"It is not normal to stop breathing in you sleep! He shouts glaring at me now. "Just like it's not normal to start coughing up blood. It's not normal to suddenly start gasping of air,Mr. I don't need to breath. And it defiantly not NORMAL for your temperature to spike to a 124. I had to wish up two bowls of water a box of tissue and basic medical knowledge. "He pauses to catch his breath. "I'm sorry"I say hoping to make amends. "I didn't mean to make you waste you wishes." I regret those word immediately. I feel him shake under my touch, only this time was with pure rage. "Wishes?Wishes!? You really think I care about those stupid wishes?" He hiss under his breath. "Damn it Sanderson."He with speed I never thought him capable of he knocks both our food across the ground and pounce on me,pinning me the ground.

Weak from sickness,I could only stare up at him in shock. "I don't give a shit about wishes. I thought... I thought I was going to fucking lose you, Sanderson. Don't you understand?" He screams down at me,tears in his eyes. "I can get another emergency wand. I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I."his voice trails off shaking , as he fight to talk through his tear. "It'd hurt me more then you'll ever know. More then you could ever understand."

Slowly I reach up and pry his shaking hands from my blazer. He allows me to do so.I pull him down to me and hold him tightly as he cries onto my chest. I say nothing, I just listen to him cares about me. He really cares about me. Why? I've always been such a bastard to him. How could he care so much? "Turner?" I start not really sure what to say."Huh?" He answers in a voice so frail I feel my heart break for him. "I'm so sorry I scared you." I mange to say.

"I'll for give you one condition." He says. "Anything." I reply without thinking. I feel his arms snake around my neck,Pulling me into a hug. "Please get better Sanderson." He whispers into my ear. "I will,I promise." I swear to him as tears burn my eyes. "Damn it, I'm so sorry Timmy." I think to my self as I let a few of those tears fall.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I wish Sanderson into a more comfortable position on the mattress. I feel bad about pushing him down like that. He is sick after all. I know shouldn't be so ruff with him. I just lost it. Still I feel so ashamed. "I'm sorry I pushed you." I whisper to him,somehow knowing he'd hear me. "Don't worry about it." he whispers back. I weakly try to get up. I feel him Pull me back down."You should rest Turner."He says softly."You earned it." I let muscles relax. I feel exhausted.

I feel him pull the blanket over us.I notice he's cooled down some. His breathing has become more even. I add up the wishes in my head, and realize I had two left. I'll use them later.I feel sleep beginning to over take me. Then it hit's me. Terry still wasn't back yet. I hear I soft snore. I smile to my self,Sanderson must have fallen back asleep. I feel myself drifting further and further. "I wish Nega-Me was back already."I mumble softly..I hear a poofing sound. "I guess I only have one left." I think to myself as I fall completely to sleep.

*End Timmy POV.*

*Nega-Timmy's POV*

I fly around frantically. I can't believe I got myself lost. What if Anti Cosmo fond him. What if HP and Sanderson trapped him and was trying to make him wish over control of Fairy world. No the world, Nay the freakin magic verse. I stop myself. "Can you even do that with an emergency wand?"I wonder to myself. I blow out a sigh calming down. The again, they might be having snack and talking like besties, while I starve in the wood. I blew out another sigh. I've been around light me to long. I'm beginning to get mellow dramatic like him. I hear a poofing sound and find myself floating over Timmy and Sanderson. They were both sleep. Timmy was laying on top of Sanderson. I stare down at them dumb founded. "Wow."I think to myself . "Light-Me got serious game." I shake those silly thought from my head. There was no time for them.

I close my eyes and transport myself into back to Timmy's mind. I look around, it was good to be back home. I feel a hug from behind. "Took you long enough" Timmy whispers into my ear. Smiling I turn in his arms and hug him back. "I got a little lost" I explain "Thanks for wishing me home." "No prob,Terry." He says smiling. Funny, that name is really starting to grow on me.I pull back from him. "I got so much to tell you." I begin. Timmy nods." "I got a lot to tell you too." he says back.

*End of Nega-Timmy's POV*

*Back at Anti-Fairy world*

*Anti-Wanda's POV*

I stand in DA Kitchen stare a big'ol pot of chicken gumbo. I don really know why I started fixin it, but I had a feelin in mah gut,tellin me Eddie was gonna need it. Thing always goes bedder when I listen to mah gut an not mah head. Even my Cozzie thought so.I smile thinkin about him. I turn the stove off and cover the gumbo. I just finish taken the biscuits from the oven when da phone rings. I float over to it an pick it up. "Howdy" I say as I pick the curvy part pinnin it between my head and shoulder so I can take mah oven mitts off.

"Hey, havoc got back with Eddie ?" Richy asks soundin kinda sad.. "He ain't here,yet." I tells him. "Do you know if he found Eddie yet?" He asks. "Nah,I ain't heard from dem." I goes quite. "What's wrong Richy."I ask. "I was mean too him again."Richy says."I'm scared I might have hurt his feelings somehow." I blow out a sigh."You could just stop being mean. "I says. "What in sam hill has gotten into you anyway." Richy;s quiet again."I. .I don't know." He says. "You still love him don't ya?" I ask. "Yeah,Of course." Richy says. "Den act Like it." I tell him."Eddie looks up ta ya,Your his big bother." "He's not my bother." Richy say quietly. "Say's Who?"I ask "My mother."Richy says. "He's my cousin,dad lied to me."

Richy sounded like he wanted to cry. "Is Cozzie yo brother?"I ask "Of course he is." Richy says."I couldn't ask for a kinder older brother." I pause a moment."But he just ya half blood kin."I remind him." But hey ya can still be friends right" I hear him growl"That's 's my bother damn it. He even said so."Richy shouts. "I don't give a damn about blood. He'll always be my big bro." I laugh."What the hell's so funny."Richy huffs"I'm serious." "I know."I tell him. Dat's what so funny." He's quite."I don't get it." Richy says finally."Richy babeh,If cozzie can be yo big brother even if he just ya half blood relation."I tell him. "Den why can't Eddie be yo lil don ya,love him enough?" "I never thought of it like that."He replies."I do still love him,his the best little bro if he is weird and creepy." I laugh."Well dat's sweet of ya." I laughs. "Have Eddie call me when he get's there."Richy says."I want to apologize." I do,babeh." I reply."bye." "Bye."Richy says. Oh Clarice?" "Yes babeh."I reply. "Thank's big sis."Richy says I giggle."Mah pleasure." I reply an hang it's dat woman stirin up trouble.I bedder keep mah eye on dat varmint.I jump when da phone rings again. my ain't I popular today."Hello?" I answer

"Hi kitten, it's good to here you voice." Daddeh says." Good ta be heard." I reply."Ya been a bit lazy wit da auto dial." "I have, haven't I." Daddeh admits."How are you." " I miss mah daddeh, ." I reply." Daddeh, you love us no more?" ""I love you with all my heart." daddeh says." Why would you ask that?" "Tears well up in my eyes." "You don't treat us like ya used ta." I tell him." You don't call no more, You hardly visit, and ya treat poor eddie like trash. Ya treat Richy like a pest. And when was da last time ya been to AntiPixie world?What's happened to mah evil sweety daddy."

"I'm still here precious."Daddeh says." I promise. I'll make thing right. Please don't cry." I wipe da tears from mah eyes. "Pixie papa promise." I ask. "Perfect Pixie Papa promise." Daddeh says. "Speaking of Eddie,do you know if AC fond him yet." No." I reply." Where did you put him?" Daddeh goes quite. "You don't know do ya daddy?" I ask" I hear daddeh star ta cry. It break mah heart." "Oh gods Kitten. My cell wand glitched as I pinged him of." Daddeh sobs."Even still, what kind of monster pings their kid away like that." ." You ain't a moster daddeh." I tell him." You just got a bit lost, is all." "I don't want to lose you." He says. "Any of you." Daddeh, don cry." I tell him. "Remember, what life tears apart." "Fate brings back together." Daddeh finishes." Your right. Give me a call, when they get back."

Okay daddeh." I reply." AntiWanda." Daddeh calls as I'm about to hang up." Yeah daddeh?" I reply."I love you kitten." Daddeh says. I smile." I love ya too daddeh" Daddeh hangs up and I do too. I smile, mah daddy still loved me. A wind whips through da kitchen. I smile at it. I feel curtain open. I spread my wings and take ing da energy. "Hiya babeh." I call." Hi onnesama." Lizzy says. "How da lil one?" "He's doing fine." I tell her. "How are thangs on yur end?" "All is well." She says. I was able ta speak to Cozzie-kun" "What?" I gasp." But he's on earth." " I know."Lizzy says I smile."In dat case, you got a promise ta keep girl." I tell her. I close the curtin drawing shut." I know."Lizzy says." Till next tome, Mommy." "Till we meet again, babeh." I look at the clock It was a quarter to three." Hurry home,Cozzie." I say to no one." We got's so much ta do."

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*At wish fixers*

*HP's POV*  
I hang up the phone and lean back in the chair. I take my glasses off and wipe tear my eyes. I knew I messed up. But to mess up to the point were my child questions my love,some how cuts extra deep. "I open my eyes when My office door flies open. In floats my wife with "our" son in tow. "Give it back." She snarls at me. "Give what back?" I ask putting my glasses back on. "My wand." Anderson yaps from behind my wife. "Oh that ."I say calmly.I look at her then him. "No." They looked at me shocked. Did they really think I'd give in that easy?I look at RIchard. He glared at glare turn to shock when I simply smile at him.

My wife slams here hands on the table. "I'm serious Henry." She yells. I have to stop my shelf from wincing when she calls me by my first name. I always hated she only used with malice,Never with love as it was intended. Thankfully, she aways got my name wrong"So am I,Anna." I inform her glaring. "Look HP,this is our SON."She says pointing to the boy. "You can treat that psycho bastard nephew of yours like shit if you want,but not MY son." Something in me snaps. I stand and lean across my desk peering hatefully into her eyes. "Take YOUR bastard son and get the hall out my office."I growl at her in an icy voice that sound alien, even to me."Or else I'll have certain little bitch's wings sheared clean off out of pure spite."

My wife and son look at my with horror in there eyes. She grabs our son and rushes out the room. I watch the door close behind them, as I stand there shaking with rage.I close my eye and let out a deep sigh. I pick up the picture of little monsters who was most important to me.I sit down and lean back in my chair, staring at it. "Have I really been so cruel to you." I ask the The group in the photo. I hug the picture tight, as my tears fall on the frame. "Oh gods Tommy,What Have I done." I sob. "Tommy, how can you, any of you ever forgive me."

*End Of HP POV*

*Anderson's POV*

I stand out side of my fathers office. "The nerve of that man."I hear my mother huff. Threatening you, his only son, over something I said about that creepy nephew of his."Dad would you really do that to me?" I wonder." DO I really mean that little to you?" " I turn and give my mother a hug. "It's ok mother." I say to her sadly."I know that you, at least love me." "Beyond words" she tell me hugging me back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your wand back. "It's ok, at least you tried." I reassure her. "That already mean so much to me." My mother beam "Such a sweet boy" she says kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, he'll get what coming to him." And with that she pings from the hall.

"Yes mother he will." I think to myself, as I wipe her kiss from my check in disgust. "And when your out live your usefulness, so will you." I hear a anti-ping behind me. "Is everything ready?" I ask my visitor. "Almost." I hear him reply. "Good, we should take this to my room" I turn and smile and him suggestively. It's to dangerous to talk here." He smiles "Of course love" "Care to do the honors?" I ask wrapping my arms around him. "He wraps his around me. "With pleasure." We anti-ping to my room.

*End Of Anderson's POV

*Thompson's POV.*  
I peer from around the corner. I had heard every word. I knew Anderson was going to make trouble for HP, but how and when. To make matters work,I was only a low class pixie which means I can't even talk to HP with out getting shocked.I touch my shirt "collar" nervously, at least not without express permission from a higher lever pixie. And who knows how many were under Anderson or his mother's control.

I remember HP magically shoving out his office. "Would he listen,even if I could speak to him.?" I wonder to myself. And who was that guy Anderson was with.I continue down the hall on my way to my planned destination. "There nothing I can now, but wait till they make a move." I think to myself. "I just pray to the gods, when the time does come. I'm able to do something to help HP & Sanderson. I walk into a room marked cubicle boy's lunch area.

*End of Thompson's POV*

*Back in Dimsdale forest*

*Anti-Timmy's POV*

Timmy wakes up and looks around. We heard a rustling in the distance and it was getting closer. We both know who it is. It had to be Anti-Cosmo. "why don't you go check."He suggest nervously. Before i can speak, Timmy is pulled back down to the bed. " It's to early to get up." Whines a half sleep Sanderson." Stay in bed with me, Dad don't mind when his cubicle boys are late." LightME blushes deeply. Well I'll be damned. The Pixie liked him back.

"Sanderson? Can you hear me? Answer me damn it." We heard a British voice call out heading our way. Timmy eased himself from Sanderson arms Put get's pulled back again."My worker bee." Sanderson says. Timmy turns to him. Sanderson kisses him on the cheek. " My pretty little worker bee." Sanderson mumbles snuggling close."Dawww." We hear a voice say. We look up to see a smiling AC looking at us. He comes over and kneels behind sanderson." Thomas, let go of my godchild." AC says."He has school to get too." Maaan." Sanderson whines and lets go of Timmy. LightMe moves from under the cover. "Now that I have you alone. I can do what I've been dying to do to you." AntiCosmo says. Without another word he grab Light me and pulls him. .into a hug?"

*End of Nega-Timmy's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I don't know how long AntiCosmo hzeld how long I held him back. I drop the wand. I knew I needed no protection from him. I jump when I'm swatted across the butt. I pull back and look at him. That's for skipping school young man." AC says." Really, have no one taught you the value of a good education?" "I don't exactly get one from a teacher who babbles about fairies all day." I pout."Besides I didn't want to face a bully, or get my heart stepped on." "why don't you wish for a new teach, or new school. AntiCosmo asks." I don't want to leave my friends."I reply "And last time I had a new teacher, I barely made it through the day." AC looks at his pocket watch. "It's getting late, you should head on home." I nod and pick up my wand.. " I wish I was home." The wand deflates in my hand. " One wish to many?" AC asks with a smirk. "Yeah." I sigh." "I guess I'm hoofing it." Exercise is good for you."AC remarks. "Hey AC,I know I'm not you evil god child." I begin,turning ton him."But that doesn't mean we can't hang out,does it?"

End of Timmy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I look at Timothy stunned."No it doesn't." I reply."No human child ever wanted to be near my kind. So it's not even against the rules."Timothy beams at me."Spring break." Timothy says." Cosmo and wanda will be away at a god parent convention. You can come hang out in Cancun with me. "I'd be delighted." I agree. My word AntiWanda will be on cloud nine. " Will he be born by then?" Timothy asks." Who?" I ask back. " My evil little brother." Timothy replies with a grin." Will he be born by then?" I nod, "Yes, you get to meet him at spring break." I tell him. "Now hurry home son." "Okay papa." Timothy chirps and dashes off.

I watch the two boys run off, while a stand there smiling. I pull the medallion from my vest pocket. It was a treasure I always kept near. I aim it there retreating forms. It glows, the image I expect to see appears inn the middle jewel. "Gotcha." I say with a smirk.I place the necklace back in my jacket. I turn and walk over to the sleeping pixie. I turn him back to his pixie form and lift him in my arm. I turn back to the direction they dashed off. "The winds of destiny have begun to blow,my little brother, and I have found the key that unlocks the veil.." I chuckle aloud to myself still grinning. "Soon Timothy you will know your true you will truly be mines." I let a wicked chuckle."

Thomas moans in my arms. "T...Timmy" He mumbles softly. I'm surprised to here him call the boy by he's first name. "You two must have really bonded"I think to myself feeling a bit envious. I kiss him softly on the lips. "Don't worry love."I whisper to him. "He will be yours as well." I look down the spent emergency wand. "He's used his wishes on you didn't he?" I say aloud feeling proud of the boy. I can't wait for spring break. Then we'll get to bond. I take one last look around before anti-poofing the items gone, and me and Sanderson back to Anti-Fairy World.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spring Breakdown

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*Timmy's POV *

I sit at the kitchen table. I sipped a glass of milk. I look down at the letter I witten. Wondering if I should add more. Hoping it'll reach it's intended targets.I had poured my heart out on the the end,I know it'll offer little comfort,zero absolution, All it'll ever give is pain. Then again, that all I feel know. The bitter pain of rejection, abandonment,loss. In my heart,I knew It'll be the only lasting feeling I'll ever know. I reach down and stroke Terry's hair. My touch was the only one he's ever known. He was broken .I felt bad,because I new it was my pain he was feeling. Poisoning his fragile spirit."My pain is hurting you as well." He thinks to me. He was right.. One's pain hurts the other. If we've both been hurt our pain doubles.I look down at NegaMe.

He knelt at my side . His arms tightly around me. He had been sobbing on my lap all were alone, completely and utterly alone. We have been for only a day, Yet It felt like forever. No "parents, no fairy family, Not even Vicky. I must be lonely,I even missed Vicky. Poor NegaMe ,it hit him harder then it did me. I was used to being ditched. It was not big deal. him it hit him like a fist. It was why he was so broken. Oddly enough It was also the reason I'm feeling broken. Then again,there's but some many times you can shown how worthless you are before you break. I reached my breaking point Yesterday.

*The day before. 4:00 Am*

I feel a soft touch on my head. "Timmy. Timmy,wake up sweety." I let out a soft moan. I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. "Come on sport,wake up.""Mommy?" I yawn. I look up into loving pink eyes. "We're leaving."Mama says. I yawn and sit up. Poof float to my arms. "I wanna stay wit timmy."He pouts. "You can't your grand mother is looking forward to seeing you." I point out. "Come wit me." Poof whines. I hug him close. "I wish I could,but I know mama Cosma hates me. " I reply "Timmy is spending time with his human parent's." papa says. He didn't seem happy about it. He floats down and sit's next to me. "Still,you both have it 's going to be kicking back poolside. Ordering room service. "Papa adds." Poof will, be sitting pretty on his pedestal,mother has made for mom and me, not so much."

"Well be stuck staring at Jorgan's ugly mug."Mama moans. "Listening to him drone on about thing we don't care about,And subjects he know nothing about. " I lean on dad. "I still rather be with you guy's then my human parents." I sigh.I was thankful, Papa AntiCosmo agreed to go with me. "Me too."papa admits. "But god kids aren't allowed at the godparent convention." "I'm your son not just your god kid." I sniffle "Can't you tell them that?" "If we do, tell take us from you."Mama says. "They erase your memory so you won't know us if you saw us again."Tear's fill mamas eyes as she comes over to hug me. "I know it's hard,but until we figure out a way out,we have to act like. . " "I'm just your god son."I finish for her."I understand 's okay." "Hey,No tear! "papa sas suddenly. "We'll find our freedom. Till then. You boys have a vacation to enjoy. And you mother and me have mind numbing boredom to endure." "Now I'm even more depressed." Mama sighs. Poof and I burst out laughing.

Tommy!" We hear my human dad call to me. "Go back to sleep son, we don't leave till ten." Both my fairy parent stare dagger at the direction of his voice. "His names Timmy you ass." Papa shout."I can remember it,and I'm dumb as a rock!" I'm glad we made it so they could any hear my voice,even then it sounds muffled. "I'm not leaving my baby defenseless with those asses."mama huffs "We'd never see Timmy alive again." Poof adds. I laugh some more."We'll get you a deluxe wand."papa says. Poofing one up." Cosmo that's a training wand." Mama says. Papa smiles." 's a "Deluxe wand." Papa says winking at mom. "Oh. . right." Mom say. "How silly of look SO much alike."

I smile at my parent's. "We better get going" mom says,kissing my cheek."Have fun in Cancun." "I will "I reply.I look at the journal on the bed. "What's this?" I ask. "It's your wand journal."Papa says,taking Poof from me. "It'll record you Deluxe wand comes with them. " "So do training wand,to chart you progress." Mama whispers." I smile and nod. "Wait what if someone else finds it?" I ask. "It'll look like a blank book." Papa says."If You can eve write fun messages in pencil for other humans to it won't cover your states." "Cool."I fairy family float up from the bed." See you in two weeks Timmy."They call." See you guy's" I call a poof,their gone. I put the book on the night stand. I turn to see negame looking at my wand.

"Timmy? Can I have a turn playing with it?" NegaMe asks."Sure thing."I reply"If you let them know your around,you could have your own." NegaMe put's the wand under my pillow. "I'm not ready."NegaMe says."I'm too scared of them." I pull him was shaking."They won't hurt you."I tell him"Will you at least consider trying with our AntiFairy Family?" To my delight NegaMe nods. "Okay,light me."He says. "I'll give it a try."" We lay down,and AntiMe snuggles close. "I can't wait to get to cancun." NegaME yawn. "It's going to be a blast." "If they let me go off on my own,we can get some magic practice in." I add."Or *yawn* go on a adventure." I lazily play with negaMe's both drift to sleep. I might be fun. We might even be able to plot my family's .

*Flash forward 8:00 Am, same day.*

I open my eyes and let them drift to my clock. I frown, Something wasn't right.I could feel it. "It's 8:00 ,time to get up" I think to terry. "Kay." He replies with a yawn. I sit up quickly in my bed. A chill runs down my spin. "What! What's wrong?" Nega-Me ask startled by my abrupt movement. "I don't reply." I reply. I sit listening for a few minutes. "Yo lightMe,say something." Negame calls."Your freaking me out. "Shh." I think to him. He falls quite.A few more minutes go by."You hear that. I say aloud finally. "I don't hear anything,." he replies"Just some bird chirping in the yard. sounding puzzled. "My point exactly." I think to him jumping out the bed."I don't get it " NegaMe says sitting up. "I'm mean sure they're a little off key, but their just birds." "Terry, I don't hear my human parent" I point out. NegaMe rubs his eyes. ".Have you considered they might still be in bed?" He thinks to me."We don't leave till ten after all. " I look at him then walks to the window. I look to the driveway

A annoyed sigh escapes me. I knew it the car was gone. I turn to him and motioned for him to come over. Terry walk over with a sigh. "Timmy,I'm telling you."He sighs as I step aside. Your make this into way..to big..a deal?" His voice drift off as he sees what I saw. I watch his eye widen in shock. "Maybe one of them went to the store." He offers. I say Nothing I walk towards the bedroom door. "Timmy? He calls I open it and pause. "Coming." I call back to him. "Y. Yeah." He replies. Together we walk towards the kitchen. On the way we stop by their room. No one was there. "If ones up, it makes sense that other would be too." He say nervously. "Then why don't we hear anyone?" I ask. "Because,they're trying not to wake you?"NegaMe says."I don't know who he was trying to reassure,me or himself. From the look in his eyes it was the I say nothing. I merely take his hand, I notice it's shaking.

We proceed to the kitchen. No one was there ether."Maybe the both went to the store."He says trying to sound positive" They probably thought they'd be back before you woke up." "They ditched us Terry." I snap at him without thinking."They left to their vacation,and stranded us here." NegaMe turn and look at me. He looked both hurt and scared. I curse myself as I regret my harsh words. There's silence between us."No,they wouldn't do that." He states firmly. They..they just stepped out for a bit." NegaMe says. "They forget something and went to pick it up."I look at him shocked. "Terry? It's obvious.."I begin. "No!. They wouldn't leave us." He shouts,cutting me off. "Timmy,we're their kid. They love us." Then it hits me. He was the part of me that still believed in them. My heart broke for him. I've been down that road. there was only pain at the end of it.I turn around and wake out the kitchen. "Where are you going?" He calls out to me. "Upstairs to get the wand."I call back. "I'll need it to poof up breakfast."

*Forward to 8.30 pm*

I sat on the couch and watched Terry pace. I sipped a strawberry shake I poofed up. I was lazily leaning on the arm of he couch. "Where are they?" He muttered." I let out a sigh. "Cancun?" I suggest. "Hell they could be in Tahiti for all we know." He stops and looks at me. "That's not funny Timmy."He snaps. I look at him dispassionately. "It wasn't meant to be, Terry."I reply. He looks at me annoyed. "Aren't you worried?" He asks. "they could be hurt,or worse." I roll my eye. "Pu-leeease." I scoff. "They heartless bastards are sipping margaritas poolside. "I look lazily at Terry. "That or humping like bunnies in a hotel rom. Terry folded his arm, And shook his head. "Timmy,you I know it's hard for you." He sigh "Be you need to have more faith in them." A dark chuckle escapes me. "No my friend."I reply just as darkly. "You need to wake up, and face the harsh reality. They. abandoned. us. again." He turns away. They'll be home soon." He says quietly"If there not here in a half hour,I'll concede that your right." I straighten up in my seat. " it go!" I snap. Hoping somehow I was going to get through to him."A half hour,or a 's not going to make any won't be they're not in the country anymore."

"If you so sure then you wouldn't mind waiting" He snaps glaring at me. "Terry listen."I almost plead to him. "Timmy a half hour."NegaMe begs. "Just let me have not to much,is it?" It hurt to see him so upset. I could feel his fear building. His hope was fading. I could see it in his eyes.I can feel it in his heart. How could I deny. him of these last precious moments of it. Especially when it seem to means so much to him. I let out another sigh and nod. "You win Terry" I tell him. I'll give them a half hour." He smile at me. "Thank's lightMe." He says. I smile back. I wonder if I'll ever see him smile like that terrifies me,that I actually believe I won't.

*Fast forward to later that night*

It's 11:00pm.I lay in my bed holding a sobbing Terry. He's been crying for two hours now. He had finally given up hope that they'd come back In the last minutes he even started shaking. When nine o clock hit. He fell to his knees sobbing. I never seen him .like that. At first he wouldn't let me comfort him. When I started to leave the room,He raced after me. Begging me not to leave him alone. I lead him back to our room. A laid him in 've been in bed ever since. I knew It was going to be hard on him. To admit they abandoned us yet again. I never expected him to fall so hard. He falls silent, then begin to snore softly. I'm glade he was finally asleep. I stroke his hair. The house seemed so quite. It felt so empty. The only sound that can be heard,was Terry's soft snoring,and the occasional car on the seat.

They done it again. They left me to have a good time with out me. But why? Why can't they stand to be near me. Why don't they want me. I feel my heart break. "They don't want me"I think to myself. My mom and dad don't want me. Was I that unlovable. "Mama Papa,are you really at a convention,or you just to kind to tell me,you don't want me around ether. Can I even really call you that?" My heart was racing. My head spun at a alarming ran down my checks as I begin to shake. Do any one want me at all? To tell the truth I really didn't believe I denied it. Even as I was telling Terry other wise,I didn't really want to believe it. That I was nothing,I was worthless. "Timmy? Are you ok?" Terry ask me concerned. "They...They abandoned me...us."I stutter out ignoring his question.I was suddenly hard to breath."How can I mean that little to them?"I find myself gasping out.. "Are we really that worthless in there eyes?" Terry sobs out speaking aloud my very thought.

We both knew the answers. After all,how many time they let Vicky terrorize me. How many time they told me they were to busy. I many time they showed they rather be somewhere else besides with me. How many time they've excluded many time they belittle me,acted ashamed of me. We come the same harsh truth, they didn't love me,which means they didn't love.. were, and always will be worthless in their eyes. We were little more then a obligation. Terry pulls me close,I hold him cry uncontrollably in each others that moment it become the people I was supposed to matter the most to,I was nothing. WE were nothing. Sadly that included Cosmo and the end of the day. I really was just their 's that hard truth that cause something deep inside of me to break.

present day morning.*

I sigh and look down at the page. "Want my to mention you?"I ask Terry. "Don't bother." He replies in a depressed tone. "I don't exist to them."He explains. I just heart never felt so heavy.I fold the paper in half and set it on the table. I get up and walk to the door.I feel Terry fade inside me. "You're not going to poof us to the forest?" Terry asks. "No,I rather walk"I think to him. "Hoping it'll change your mind?" He asks dispassionately. "No point it putting it off,is there? "I answer his question with one of my own. He doesn't respond. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. The sun was shining. People was walking around in tee-shirts. So why did I feel so cold.

*End of Timmy's POV

*Anti Cosmo's POV*

I race around the castle." AntIWanda, is the oven turned off?" I ask " Sure is." She replies. ""Foop Are the bags together?" I ask. " Their with me and grand father." Foop replies. "AC calm down." Father says. " The kid will still be here in an hour." " I know that?" I snap. " I just don't want to be late." " Speaking of late, I have to get to work." Father says. " Let's go Thomas." "Kay, Thomas replies." And they ping off.. "Where's Timothy's gift?" I ask. "Right here.' AntiWanda replies holing it up. "Right." I smile taking it. " Foop, I want you to be on your best behavior while we're with your brother."I say sternly Foop nods. I raise my wand and foop us to the Timothy's room. He's not here." I remark. " Must be eaten breakfast." AntiWanda suggests." We foop into black cats and head down stairs. The house seems oddly quite.

"How late are we?" Foop ask. "I don't know." I reply. We reach the kitchen. There was noone there. I foop to my true form. "Where is every one?" I ponder aloud. "Cozzie!" AntiWanda Shrieks, causing me to jump."We got's ta find Timmy." She sobs racing to me. " Dearest, what's the matter?" I ask puzzled. She hand me a letter. My heart stops when I read the message it contained. I look at my family." AntiWanda you check every back alley. "Foop, you check the park." I'll check the woods past the park." I order." Right." My family agrees, and we foop off.

I fly frantically around the forest. Then it hits me. the scent of blood. I knew it was human. I race in the direction it came I whip out my cell and call wanda." AntiWanda he's in the forest." I tell her. "Come quickly." "Roger." She replies and hangs up. "Timothy!" I gasp racing to him. "Leave me alone."he sobs. He was bleeding from the side. "What happened?" I shout frantically." I fell on the knife I was going to slit my wrists with." Timothy laughs."How's the for irony.""This isn't Funny." I growl, fooping up a cloth and holding it to his side." Why are you doing this?" I sob." We were going on holiday together." Timothy looks away." I realized, your going to be one more person ripped from my life." Timothy says." Please don't waste you tears on me,I'm just a bitter memory."

"Timmeh?!" AntiWanda shouts. "Call antiRip." I tell her. AntiWanda nods and sets to it. Foop goes to Timothy's side Timothy looks at him and smiles."I'm sorry we had to meet like this." He tell Foop." Foop Hugs his brother "Just rest." Foop replies/ AntiRip foops in. He quickly checks Timothy's wound. " It's not to deep."Antirip report. " And he hasn't lost to much blood, yet. But he'll need stiches." I foop us to the turner house. And the Negaboy to timothy's side. The boy a barely conscious .AntiRip sets right to work. I pace the room anxiously. "AntiWanda sat in a nearby uttered a word. "They should make a full recovery." AntiRip says. Their both awake if you wish to speak to them." I nod and antiRip foops off.I look to antiWanda.

From the way she clung to a confused Foop, she was clearly in no condition to talk. I stand and walk to the boys on the bed. NegaTimothy clung to timothy tightly.I push aside my rage. Though I wanted to scream at the boys. Ask them if they lost thier bloody minds. I knew now was not the time for children weren't acting out for attention. These emotionally fragile boys, have been pushed to a very dark place. I needed a cool head, if I was to guild them safely I push aside my anger and sit on the bed. " "Your going to scream at us aren't you?" Timothy asks. " No." I reply calmly. "I merely want to talk to you."

Timothy strokes a frightened NegaTimothy's hair."Go ahead and talk." Timothy says. His voice was held no joy. It barely held any emotions at all. " Where are the turner's?" I ask. Timothy seem to will back tears. "Cancun." He replies. "They left you with a babysitter, so they can frolic in the sun." I growl. " Where is this pimply faced youth." "You don't understand." NegaTimothy says.:"They didn't leave him with a babysitter." "They just left me behind." Timothy finishes."Like the little nothing I am."I release a growl, as I fight to hang on to the feral anger that raged inside me."Your not nothing!" Foop shout. He flies to his brothers. "Not the way father speak so highly of you." Foop lands on the bed."I . . I don't understand, how you can say such a thing."Foop adds. "AntiWanda take Foop to the kitchen." I tell my beloved. " I think the boy's can use a meal." AntiWanda nods and takes Foop.

"Foops right, ya ain't noting." AntiWanda tells the boys." Ya never were, and ya ain't never will be." And with that she floats out the room. The boys say nothing. They merely watch her leave."She's right you know.." I remark, gaining their attention." Do you boys have any idea how precious you are to us?" NegaTImothy looks at me strangely. "I'm nothing to anyone but TImmy." He remarks."I barely exist." "How come you can see him?" Timothy asks." Anti and nega beings can see each other, even in our invisible state."I reply."And you are far from a nothing my son.""That is till we're eighteen." TImothy remarks. Darkness and anger clear in his voice." Then I'm old news, right?" "I don't give a damn about the stupid fairy rules." I reply." You my son,even if I have to steal you, you will not lose me." "They'll erase my memory." Timothy says.

"You believe that lie?" I ask. TImothy and NegaTimothy looks at me puzzled." What lie?" Timothy asks. " Timothy, magic can't make you forget a loved one." I point out." If you allow your heart to love us fully, they can't steal you memories." "So. . I'm not going to be alone?" Timothy asks. " Not as long as I and your mother draw breath." I reply. " Can I stay with you?" Timothy asks." Can we stay with you?" "You're my children." I reply."My home, will always be your home." I go over to the sobbing children and pull them sob weakly into me, till sleep takes them.

End of antiCosmo's POV  
Sanderson's POV

I sat in my chair taking a dictation from my dad. Not that I was really listening. No my mind was elsewhere. On Timothy. My death would hurt him he siad. He even begged me to get better. He. . actually. .cared. Why? Why do my life mean anything to him? Why do I mean anything to him? It's not like we kick it ,or anything. Yet his eyes held so much love, even as he glared down at me. Do you love me Timothy? Dare I even dream of such a thing? I feel a had on my shoulder. thoughtlessly I reach up and touch it."Are you okay?" Dad asks. No, I'm confused." I reply. "Want to talk about it?" Richard asks. " I shake my head." I'm sorry for interrupting." I remark." "To hell with work" Richard says. "What's on your mind?" " Yeah, who's the girl your pining for?" " dad ask." Not deny it, it's written all over your note pad."

I look down at my not pad. . I stare at it in shock. It was covered in hearts. "T&T forever was scribbled all over it." " I'm. . I'm sorry." I stammer." I don't know what I was thinking." I stagger to my feet." Thomas calm down." dad says. " So you like a girl big deal." Richard. adds. " It wasn't a girl I liked. It was a boy. Our enemy, last time I checked. The fact he was a boy, only made it worse. liking him made me gay. Homosexuality was forbidden. My love for him was forbidden. HE was forbidden. Why. .why me? I was enough of a outcast already. Now this. " Eddie, calm down." Richards says."It's not like you like a boy." I look at him. " Holy shit, he like a boy." Dad gasps." I turn tail and flee the room. I needed to get away. I needed to hide.I Father and richard weren't far behind. I duck into a lunch room and hide under a table.

I hear them come in. " Thompson, did anyone come in here?" I hear richard ask. I look up the see a pair of legs in front of me. I curse my recklessness."Sorry sir, I didn't see anyone." Thomson says. I hear them fly off. Not long after, shade clad eyes peek ander the table."What do you know some one did fly in here." I pull him under the table." "Shhh." I whisper to him. " I'm hiding." "Why, spill your bosses coffee?" The cubie ask. I'm not surprise, he took me for a cubie. Technically I was one. I was just born into a high stationed the only reason I was treated with a measure of respect was because I was a royal. "Not exactly." I reply Why are you here?" I ask. " I'm having lunch." the Cubie replies. I pings his lunch under the table. "Want some?" I take a chip. "Thanks." I tell him. "I'm thomson." Thomson says. "

"I'm sanderson."I say without thinking. I bite back a swear. Why did I say that. I meant to their was something about this kids smile that was so disarming. "Nice to meet you sanderson." Thompson replies.,holding out a hand.I take it. "Pleased to meet you too." I smile. My name don't seem to register with him. Then again he wasn't like any cubie I've seen before. The usual razor neat hair was replaced by a ruffled mess. He was short, even by cubie standards What was most noticeable about him, was the strange glow he had. It was oddly comforting. Thompson holds up half a sandwich" It's roast beef and swiss, on rye." He says. I take it and take a bite." "Are you always this nice to people?" I ask."I try to be."Thompson replies. His glow dulls. "Unnecessary cruelty is another thing I didn't inherit from my father." I look at him both shocked and just smiles at me." Sides it's a great way to make a friend."He adds " It hasn't worked yet. But it's bond to eventually."I put my arm around him. " I just did." I Tell him.

"End Of Sanderson's POV

AntiWanda's POV

I check da fridge. Dare wasn't anything in it. What have those babeh's been eaten?" I sigh. " I don't think they have." Foop replies. "Mother, why did they look so sad? Why did Timothy's parent's leave him like this?" I let out anudder sigh." I sit at da table Foop was sittin on. "Some humans make bad parents." I tell him. "Most don't know how ta love a child right." "So Why don't we take them?" Foop ask. "Raise them as our own." "Dat's what yo daddy want's ta do." I tells him." But da magiverse thank's beings should live only among dare own kind." Foop let's out a sigh."I alway's wondered about that." he remarks. We turn when we here someone enter da room.

Cozzie was comin in wit Timmeh and NegaTimmeh. " Can't decide what ta cook?" Cozzie asks. "Dare ain't nothing ta cook." I reply." Not unless yur hankering fur some baking soda soup." " Oh yeah, we're out of food." Timmeh says. "Sorry,I forgot." "And we can't foop up anything." Cozzie sighs."This area has a heavy fairy presence." " We may have use too much magic already" Foop sighs. To our shock, Timmeh whips out a training wand and poofs up some vittles. " Sorry, I can't poof cooked food yet." Timmeh says."Dat's okay babeh." I tell him, feelin real proud. " Ya did real good." Timmeh beams. "That reminds me." Cozzie says. He pulls out da boys gifts. "This is for you." The boy's takes deir presents and rush to da table."

"We watch as dey rip dem open. "Wow, antiFairy training wands." Timmeh gasps. " And little black crowns" Timmeh put's his frown to his hat. it turns into a little floaty hat thing NegaTimmeh does the same. I wonder how dey know dey could do dat. " Hey AntiWanda." Timmeh calls to meh." yeah?" I reply." Timmeh looks at me real shy like. "Can I call you mom?" He asks. Mah heart, done bout ta burst. "Sure ya can babeh." I reply."Ya both can." I rush over an hug mah babeh's Dey hug meh hug me back, good an tight. I try not ta squeeze dem to tight. seeing dey's still healing an all. "Let's get to cooking." Cozzie says. "Yeah." Da rest of us cheers.

End Of AntiWanda's POV

Wanda's POV

I float down the hall." I want to go home." I whine. "Yeah me too." Cosmo agrees. "Wanda my darling." Juandissimo chirps He floats to us.. "Come dine with me." Juandissimo says. " I want to bask in your beauty." "I'm eating lunch with Cosmo." I tell him. "You know my husband." "For get that losewr." Juandissimo says" Look at him he's weak, a scrawny." " I may me scrawny." Cosmo growls." But at least I don't have to over compensate for having a tiny dick." Juandissimo and I look at Cosmo shocked. The darker Cosmo looks off. Out the corner of his eye he looked at Juandissimo. His pretty lips curled into a devious smirk."What did you say!?" Juandissimo shouts. Cosmo turns to him with his usually dopey smile. "What did who says?Cosmo ask. Did he even realize what he said?

"You." Juandissimo shout." What did you say?" " I said something?" Cosmo ask. Juandissimo just storms of in a huff." Cosmo, did you really says, what I thought you said?" I ask."" Did I?" Cosmo asks back. "No?" I reply." Cosmo smiles at me. Okay then." He says. and floats off." It's my turn to get lunch." He calls back to me. "Meet you back in our room." "Okay." I call to him. I poof to our room. I flop on the bed. I feel gentle fingers caress my hair. I smile at the touch. "Hi real me." I call to her. " Hi true me.?" She replies. I sit up. " You seem happy."Real me remarks. " I am." I reply. I notice she seemed shorter then me now." What happened to you?" I ask. " I'm being absorbed into you." Real me says. "The day you awaken completely, is the day I'll vanish completely." "No." I almost shout. I grab her and pull here into a hug. "I don't want you to go." I shack as tears fall from me."Don't leave me."

"I'm not leave you sweety." Real me says."I'll me right in side you." "It won't be the same."I sob." You'll always see me in your dream"Real me says I lean of her. I relish her warmth. her kindness. Real me has come to be the sister I always wanted. Take why it scared me so much to lose her."Ready for another truth?"Real Me asks "No." I huff. With every truth, come closer to losing you." Real me sigh." I was never really meant to exist."She says "I have a truth for you." I snap." Nether is NegaTimmy, But Timmy's heart would break just the same to lose him." I put my hand over my heart. "Just like my heart would break to lose you."I add Real me looks at me shocked. "BE my Nega ME." I sob." Please don't go."" I'm not sure if that's even possible." Real me stammers. " It is." I tell her. "It's as pappa HP says, if you can dream it, It can be so." Real me smiles. I cover my mouth." Papa HP." Real Me asks.

Real my smiles and moves my hand over my mouth. "Tell you what Wanda sweety." She says." If you learn all your truths. I'll find a way to stay." I look at her hopefully." You will?" I ask.. NegaMe smiles." I will, or shall I say you will." I look at her puzzled." Me? How?" I ask. NegaMe smiles. "The answer lies in your memories." She replies." that's the only way I can stay. If you shut them out, I'll . " Real me shakes her head." Never mind that. Let's get to it,shall we?" She says. "You'll what?" I ask. "Tell me." NegaMe looks at me sadly." I'll fade into nothingness." She says." So please don't ever close your heart to the truth." "I won't" I vow to her." I swear." NegaMe smiles. " Closer your eyes." I do as I'm I open the I see myself sitting in a chair.

"Wanda baby cakes, why don't you look around" Big daddy says." This meeting's going to take awhile." Okay big daddy."I tell him. "Time to bond with your memory." NegaMe says And in a flash I merge with my younger self. I look around the hall. I was in pixie world. No, Pixica. I feel so uneasy here. The pixies here glared at me. I remember not understanding why. One suddenly yanks me aside." What are you doing!?" The guy barks. I look at him shocked? "N. .nothing." I stammer. "Your stealing aren't you?" I look at him horrified."No,I'm not doing anything.?" I insists." Please, let me go." "Lier." He growls. ""I'll have your wings clipt if you don't fess up." "My what , What?" I gasps. ""Leave her alone." Someone shouts. We both turn around. HP walks up to us.

I'm pulled from the other pixie and pulled behind HP. "Don't you have anything better to do then pick on little girls." HP snaps. "Don't protect that thief" The other pixie growls."Did you see her take anything?" HP asks. " No, but she's a fairy." The other pixie says. "Their thieves by nature." "I am not." I sob. "She is a child." HP replies." She's a good and kind girl. Now leave her alone!" The other pings off in a huff. HP turns to me,and kneels down to me. "Are you okay sweety?" He asks. I dive into his arms." He was gonna clip my wings." I sob." And I didn't do nothing." "Calm down angel." HP says. " I won't let anyone hurt you." I look up at him. "Hey, how do you know I'm good and kind." I ask. "Your Wanda right?" I look at him shocked. "Yeah." I reply." "Cosmo told me alot about you." He says. "He really admire you."

I sit up on the bed. "Cosmo. . knows HP?" I gasp. I run a hand through my hair. Does he know sanderson?" Then it hits me. Was the antiFairy he was going to meet, antiCosmo? I gasp in out with shock. Not AntiCosmo, LunerCosmo. is antiCosmo luner Cosmo, am I Star Wanda? Suddenly a blinding pain pierces my head." Real stop." NegaMe says. " Your pushing yourself too far." "Wh. .what's happening." I sob in pain. "The mind control is fighting your . .aaahhhhr!" Negame fall to her knees in pain. " It's fighting to destroy ME." She sobs. " I pull her close trying to fight off my own pain. "How do we make it stop?" She asks "I'm sorry." she sobs." I don't know.!" Suddenly I feel a hand on my head. "Close your eyes." I hear Cosmo say. I do as he says. The pain melts away. I feel him pick me up.

He lays me on the bed. To my surprise he pick up NegaME and lays her next to me. I take NegaME's hand and she fades away. Not before give me a gentle smile and a gentle squeeze of my hand. To let me know she was okay. "So you can see her." I remark. "Yeah." Cosmo Confirms. "I sit up in the bed. Cosmo was sitting next to me. "Cosmo, what happened to me?" I ask. Cosmo looks at me with sad eyes." It's not safe to speak of that here,love." He says. " When we get home,I'll tell you everything. I swear." I nod. I knew he was right. I'll just have to make do with letting my memories come to me.

End of Wanda's POV

HP's POV

I looked everywhere for thomas. Not looking where I'm going, causes me to crash into Anthony. " Are you okay?" Anthony asks." No." I reply. " Have you fond him?" "No."Anthony float into my office. "I close the door. Anthony floats to my map of the building. ""Maybe we should call Havoc.'"Anthony suggest." "We can't ." I sigh. "He's bonding with turner." The human boy?" Anthony asks. I nod. We turn to a ping in the room. Thomas was struggling against my wifes hold. "Keep you perverted dog out our room." She growls." I found him leering at me from under the bed while I was changing." "As if." Thomas huffs. "I was trying not to go blind." My wife throws him to the floor. " If you insist on keeping it in the house." My wife says. " Keep it in it's wing." Then with out another word she pings off.

"Grab him!" I shout. Richard rushes to him. "Are you okay?" Anthony asks. Thomas says nothing. I float to them. I kneel down by my son."AHHHGGGhHAHAHA! Don't hurt me!"Thomas scream. I'm shocked by his words. And deeply hurt, by the raw terror in his voice. Have was become so estranged he'd think I'd harm him I pull me scared child into my arm and hold him as tight as I can. "Calm down Thomas. I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him." I swear." "I'm sorry daddy." Thomas sobs"I didn't mean to be gay.""Shh shh shh." I whisper to him." It's 's here. I'll protect you" Thomas sobs in my arms till he cries himself to sleep.I pick him up and lay him on the couch."Your not going to report him, are you?" Anthony asks.

I sit by thomas and stroke his hair." No." I reply."Are you?" "No." Anthony replies. Richard turns and start's out the room."Where are you going?" I ask. " I have a business Dinner."Anthony replies.""My little brother's wing better be intact when I get back." I let out a sigh as he closes the door. I was the most respected and loved pixie in pixie world. But such admiration seems cold and hollow, when your feared and hated by your children. The children you dreamed of all your life to again, if I didn't behave like a self-centered ass, they'd still love me too. Sure I'd be less popular with the public. But it's a small price to pay. I'd give anything for the chance to pay it. Just to have my dear one's love again. To hold top honors in their hearts again. I take out my cell wand and dail Ac.

"Hello?" Ac answers. Hey kiddo, it's me." I tell him." Father, how good of you to ring me." Ac says. It felt good to hear the joy in his voice." Having fun ?" I ask. " Indeed I am." AC replies." Though I'm worried about Timothy." "Really?" I ask. Why?" Ac tell me of Timothy's suicide attempt. Suddenly I really hated adult human. " So far thy haven't even called to check up on the lad." Ac sigh. " Damn, How can any parent be so cold to their child." I sigh. "Then again, who am I to talk. I'm probably just as bad. " There's no probably about that." Ac huffs. My heart snaps in two."Your nothing like those Morons." Ac continues. "Your a damn fine father." Tears fill my eyes." If that's true then why is Thomas scared if me, why do Anthony hate me. "I sob, breaking down. Why do Sweety AntiWanda doubt my love. AntiRip and AntiBinky never speaks to me anymore. I lost Wanda. AntiShcnozmo and Shcnozmo avoid me like the plaque. " I lose it. It hurts to much to go on. I had so many kids. I was so happy

Now I lost them all. And I had now one but myself to blame. Shame and regret sat heavy on ancient shoulders."You still have me Father." Ac says. " what?" I ask. " You still have me." AC repeats. The other will come around. I'll help you get them back." I wipe the tears from my eyes." You will?" I ask. Hope swelling in me." "Indeed. I know Cosmo will gladly help you too."Ac says. "Our little dimwit still adores you greatly." It felt good to know Cosmo still cared."So please calm yourself daddy." Ac adds. "It'll be alright.I promise." "Okay, AC I will." I sniffle "Thank. I really appreciate this." "I love you father, and I know you love me." Ac says." I want our family to be together again as much as you do. I have to run, sounds like AntiWanda's back with the kids." "Okay ac." I reply "Give AW my love." "I will." Ac says and hangs up

I smile to myself. All wasn't lost after all. My phone rings suddenly. Strange I wasn't expecting a call. maybe it's AW calling to say hi. "Hello?" I answer."Um. . hello?" A shy Wanda says. "HP is that you." I'm floored. she was the last person I expected to hear."Yeah, it's me." I confirm. The line is silent. "I'm sorry to bother you." She says. "I don't really know why I am. I . . just picked up a phone and dialed this number." Your not bothering me." I tell her. Your never a bother." "Well I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." Wanda says. I smile at the fact she didn't assume I was working." "Bye papa HP...um.. .I mean..Um." "Till next time star angel."I tell her I hear Wanda giggle and hang up. I lean back and smile. it's offical., That spark of hope I felt, was now a vibrant blaze.

End of HP's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I hang up the phone. I killed me to hear father so upset. At least he sounded calmer when I hung up. My evilness ,I never realizes I had so many sibling. And he didn't even name the all. I hope I have as many kids. I float to the kitchen. AntiWanda and the kids were putting everything away." Where Foop?" Timothy asks. "Living room, napping on the couch.."I reply I help put the groceries away. " Why is there so much candy?" I ask. " Da babehs wanted dem, and so did I." AntiWanda replies. I give her a annoyed look." Love don't spoil the kids." I huff. "Why not?" TImothy asks." I want to be pampered once in a while." I foop a diaper on him."There you go kid." I remark. Timothy look at it,then me. "Careful papa Ac." You may get me into a fetish you can't break me out of." I can't help but laugh at his words. I foop the diaper laughs as I do so.

When everything is put away we go to the living room to relax. Timothy picks up a still sleeping foop and cradles him in his arms. Foop snuggles into him. I marvel the sight of it. That and the sight of NegaTimothy snuggling against AntiWanda. They both were nodding off. My lovely little family. "Hey dad, let's go somewhere." Timothy says. I turn to him with a smile." Like Where?" I ask. " I don't know, Fiji?"Timothy suggest." I know let's tour all of asia!" " I'm in." AntiWanda cheers. " Yeah, let do it." NegaTimothy Chimes in. " Shut . up." Huff Foop." " Babies are trying to sleep." It's then he notices Timothy holding him. "Timothy kisses the now shy baby on the for head. "Your so cute foop." Timothy giggles." Foop lets out a soft hiss and buries his face in his brother's chest.""We'll leave tomorrow." I inform my family." they all cheer. Except Foop,who looks at me puzzled. "Where are we going?" He asks. :"We're touring asia." Timothy replies. I feel the medallion hum in my vest. This was going to be interesting.

End of AntICosmo's POV

Richards POV

I sat quietly across from my Counter part. "Copper for your thoughts?" AntiTony remarks. " He's gay. My little bro's gay." I tell him."How could I not have known."My counter part looks at me shocked."Eddie's gay?" He gasps. I nod sadly. "The worst part is, now father know." I sigh."I'm afraid for him." I stand from the table. "What happened to my familY." I ask to no one."OUR family. We all used to be so close, now we're stranger's in the night." "I don't know." AntiTony sighs. " I think somewhere we lost our way." AntiEddie floats in." Sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here." He says. "Why would it matter?!" I shout."Aren't we family anymore!?" AntiEddie looks at me shocked."I didn't mean it like that."He stammers. "I I. .I just thought you two was on a date, I'm sorry." I ping him over to me. "No I'm the one who should be sorry." I reply, pulling him into a hug. forgive AntiEddie." " Hey, Richy what's wrong?" AntiEddie asks. "What's all this shouting." HAp asks floating in. I let AntiEddie go and face him. We haven't spoken in a while. Despite my daily visits, I keep missing him.

At first it was merely bad luck. But after awhile I was avoiding him. I was afraid He was doing it on purpose. Because he hated me for some reason. "Hi." I wave to HAP HAP eyes light up. " 's been ages." He shouts I'm antipinged into a bear hug. Having my bones crushed never felt so good. "How are thing in pixie world?" HAP ask, loosening his hold slightly. I look at him for along moment,then burst into tears. "Hey hey hey. It's okay Kid." Hap says scooping up in his arms. He float's to the couch and sets me on his lap. "I pour my broken little pixie heart out to him."What have gotten into My sweet pea?" HAp sighs. "Don't cry Pixie Tony." HAP says." But HAP." I sniffle. "Tut Tut 's AntiMom To you." AntiMom says."Unless I'm no longer your mom." "You'll always be my mom." I reply. "Good."AntiMom says." Now buck up." It'll be okay." "Indeed Keep heart big brother." I her Nicky say. "Did. . did you hear that?" I gasps." Lizzy?" Anti Mom gasps. A small phantom cat appear in my arms. She press tiny paws on my chest and licks my nose. AntiMe and AntiEddie comes over to greet her." "What's the news." I ask.

" Destiny is beginning." Nicky Says. "But danger is mounting. " Suddenly Nicky jumps to her feet "I most go." She says." The light ones are tracking me. Be well loves." And like that,she's gone. " I miss her already." AntiEddie Pouts. "I wanted to hold her." "You will." I tell him. I better go." I inform them."I'm worried about Eddie."I bid my AntiPixie kin a fond farewell. I kiss antiMom an the cheek And Depart for Pixie world When I get there I hear shouting."Thomas don't do this!" Dad shouts. I race towards his voice. When I get to them I stop dead in my tracks. Clothes had been crammed into suite cases. Eddie was . . leaving?" Terror and panic grips my heart, as I look at his barren room.

Richard: I can see you walking out,I'm not tryna believe it  
There's no way that this can be for real,I'm dreaming

" What the the hell is going on." I shout. " Eddie turns to me. " I'm giving you and your mom what you want." He says."A life without me in it." I look at him horrified." I don't want that." I tell him. ""Thomas, your tired, you had along day." Dad says. "Why don't you rest, you'll feel better in the morning." "Maybe. I might." Thomas says. Hope swells in me. " But what's the use in waking feeling good."Eddie remarks." Only to be to bed feeling like shit again. "Eddie grabs his suits case and walks out the room Dad does nothing. I shoot him a glare. Then race after Eddie. I grab him and spin him to face me. Tears trickle down his was . . .crying. What the hell? "What happened?" I ask." Unless you you want to kick the shit out me like you mom, let me go." Eddie says." "I'm should have laid a hand on you." I tell. him. " It's fine." Eddie huffs. pulling away. "I grab him again. "Lier. . .

Richard: I can see the what on your eye's, you don't have to do this."

I wipe the tears from his cheek.

Richard: There has got to be a better way,I know it."

Eddie pulls from me and dashes off. I race behind him." Eddie, stop!" I shout."Please!" "There's nothing left to say." Eddie shouts back. "I know when I'm not wanted."I tackle to the ground. Eddie let's out a terrified scream. He fight my hold. "Eddie stop, please don't go." I plead" Talk to me, let me make it better." You can't make it better." Eddie sobs."Your part of the problem." " Let me fix it." I beg him."What did I do..Please tell me.. .

Richard&HP: Back up the day now,  
What did I do to get us to this point.  
Me losing you in this moment.

I tight my hold on him. I feel my self tremble. He was trembling too. Pain ravishing our entire beings. It hurts for him to stay. It kills be to let him go.

Richard&HP: I feel deep in my chest  
I can't breath

"Just let me go." Eddie says."Noone wants me here,I don't want to be here." Lier." I sob." Eddie please tell me what I did to you?"Eddie brust from my arms."What you did?" You make it clear you think I'm a freak, a loser, a waste of space every DAMN morning." I look down,feeling ashamed. "But the last straw was you outing me. Don't even try to pretend it was a mistake." I look up at Eddie."It was I swear." I tell Eddi. I'm . ."Save your lies, i don't want to hear it." Eddie snaps." Good bye Sanderson." Eddie says and turn to leave. I jump up. I grab him and hold him close "Let me go." Eddie growls. "No!" I shouts."

Richard: I can't let go, broken yet holding on.  
To you To us,  
this love is too strong for me to let go."

End of Richards POV  
HP's POV

Richard: Broken yet holding on.

I can't believe it. I almost had him calm. He was going to go to bed. I was going to fix him his favorite night time treat. He was even laughing and holding me hand. Then she happened. She shoved him done for no reason. she kicked him in the face., In the stomach. Shouting horrid words at him Then it happened. Something in him snapped. He jumped to he feet and bolted for his room. I followed behind him. Worried he was hurt. He came in here and started packing. "I look at the bloody tissue in my hand. It was his blood. I wiped it from his face before he pushed me away. There was so much anger in his eyes.I gaze out into the clear night. You'd never have know it was just raining buckets. Only a few clouds remained."Mindlessly I touch Tommy's bed.

HP: afraid everything is over now  
The rain cloud is passing.

I look to the Bedroom door.

HP: Still I'm tryna wonder how I lost you.

"I sick of this shit. I'm sick of them treating me like shit.""Eddie said."I'm sick us you letting them. I thought you were me dad. I thought You loved me." I do."I told him."Lier, I'm just a burden to so over me. Well I'm over you too." "Eddie please calm down." I plead. "My words. My pleas fell on death ears. He wasn't hearing me. I had failed him for the last time. I'll never forget those word he said as he passed me by."Be happy H. last of you freak kids are out the house. and out you life." I don't want my children out my life.

HP: Are you really over me?  
You said so, don't believe it  
You were where I wanna be  
I love you.

I fall to my ,What have I done. What was I becoming. I thought thing would be better, when I picked Eddie up from your place. But things have gotten steadily worse. Eddie slowly started caling me Sir more then dad. Anthony only dines with his did I get to this. Tears overwhelm did all my lovely babies go. Those shining little lights filled with love. That filled my life with warmth. How did I fall from they're grace into this cold lonely hell.

Richard HP:Back up the day now,  
What did I do to get us to this point.  
Me losing you in this moment.

Even after living such a long life, I never knew anything could hurt this much. Nor could I ever dare to dream my life could me so devoid of meaning.I had power. Prestige. And in gaining those, I l;ost sight of what mattered most. I lost those who mattered most to was right. Every time one of my "ill born." Children left my side, I gained both power and prestige. The thought makes me sock but it's bask in that cold light I let my darklings go. It's that fact, that makes me feel the sickest.I clutch my chest and let out soundless sob. And it's that shame, is what's eating me alive.

Richard&HP: I feel deep in my chest  
I can't breath

No! I can't let it end like this. I have to stop him. He belongs with me. They all do. I can't just sit idly and let AC do all the work. He did cause this I did. It was all my fault.I have to reach out to my children. I stagger to my feet. I. . If don't fight for them, How in the hell can I dare call myself their father.

Richard: I can't let go, broken yet holding on.  
To you To us,  
this love is too strong for me to let go."  
Broken yet holding on

End Hp's POV  
Richards's POV

I grabs Edward before he can get into the car."Stop, please." Eddies pulls out my just glared at me."Why do you even care." He ask."You hate me." "I don't hate you." I sob"I swear." "So all those times you your mother called me a mistake and a cubie freak." Eddie growled." That was done out of love,huh?" I turn away feeling deeply ashamed of my actions. My cruel words."I'm sorry." Is all I can say."I'm so sorry." "Save it." Eddie snaps" I know you don't mean a word of it. " Eddie pauses and laughs. I look at him puzzled. "It's funny, even then, even as you treated me like shit, I was still hoping." Eddie pauses and laughs again." I was hoping some how I could make you love me again, want me in your life again." Suddenly I truly hate myself. I hate the bastard I've become. I rag on dad for being a ass, but I was no better. In some ways, I might be worst. Eddie puts his thing in the the limo. I grab him as He starts to get in" Let me go." Eddie growls." No." I whimper weakly.

Richard: I can't let go, broken yet holding on.  
To you To us,  
this love is too strong for me to let go."  
Broken yet holding on

End of Richard's POV  
HP's POV

I walk down the hall. Slowly moving faster and fast. Then it hits me. To hell with dignity. Fuck pride. It was those shits that got me into this mess.I break into a run If I don't hurry, I'll lose him. Oh gods, what if he quite. I may lose contact with him to. I. .I can't let another one lip from my life. I still can't believe this was happening.I thought nothing could tear my family apart.

HP: We said We'll never give up.  
In hard times., When we hit bottom.  
We'll try to find the broken pieces of love

Richard: Pieces of love.

But something did break us up. Me.

ooh oohh

I get out side to see Anthony holding on to him. "Stop!" I scream, racing to them. They both turn and look at me. I stop when I reach them. "Don't go." I pant." Please Tommy." "Dad." By boys gasp out.I pull them both into my arms. " Don't leave me." I plead." I need you, both of you.""dad." Richard sniffles. Thomas pulls away. "Why are you to fighting this so hard." he sobs."I'm giving you what you from me." "Damn it Eddie, we don't want that hell." Anthony tells him. " Do you really think We can be happy without you?" " Why not,Your not happy with me." Thomas counters."I Ping his stuff out the care. "What the hell?" THomas growls. " Your not leaving." I tell Him."I won't let you." Thomas turns away. "I need you in my life thomas." I plead." It'll kill me to lose you."

HP:I can't let go, broken yet holding on.  
To you To us,  
this love is too strong for me to let go."  
Broken yet holding on

The sky opens up, and it begins to pour once more. "Why? I'm nothing." Thomas sobs. "Just your freak nephew you took pity on." "Your my son damn it." I snap." You've always been my son.I love you kiddo." Thomas runs to my arms. I hold him as he sobs into me."Even though I'm gay?" He whispers to me." "I don't care about that." I tell him "As long as your happy, it's all that matters." Anthony comes and joins the hug. For the first time, in forever, He smiles at me.I smile back, Puting a arm around him."I'm really am sorry Eddie." Anthony says."I swear, I'll treat you better from now on. You can count in it." "Dark brat promise." Thomas asks."That's a dark brat VOW." Anthony replies with a grin. I watch proudly as my two boy , this is how it should be.

Richard: I can't let go, broken yet holding on.  
To you To us,  
this love is too strong for me to let go."  
Broken yet holding on.

"So does this mean your staying?" I ask. "Yeah." Thomas confirms."I'm staying." " let's head in before we catch a cold." I tell the." I'll make your favorite night snackies." "Woo hoo." My boys cheers. We head inside. I can't believe you ran out to get me." Thomas remarks." I can't believe his fat ass can still run that fast." Anthony adds. He giggles when I playfully slap him upside the joke around as we walk to the kitchen. The venom is gone from their banter."I thought it was leaving." My Wife sneers. She walks to Thomas. " I should have known a pathetic freak like you would have no where to slither to." I catch her hand when she tries to slap him." "He's here because I told him to stay."I growl." Now kind keep you damn hands off MY son." I throw her hand down. She looks at me with a hateful sneer. Your still a freak lover I see." She hisses."What's next, your going to star hanging around AntiPixies again?" See looks at thomas. " That cubie scum should never have been born."

"Don't speak about my brother that way." Anthony shouts." I have you know he's precious to me. And if you cant respect him, then you can stay away from me." "Richy?" Thomas gasps. P. . pooxie?" Anna gasps." "Don't Pooxie me." Anthony snaps."I mean it mom."Thomas hugs his brother from behind"Well, if you that's how you feel." Anna growls."Maybe I should just pack up and leave myself." Anthony places a hand on Eddies head." If you'd rather leave then respect Eddies right to be here." Anthony replies." Then I don't want you here."All eyes look at him shocked."Don't get me wrong I want you in my life." Anthony says." But we were happy before you moved back here, I'll live without you under the same roof as me again." " So what will it be Anna." I ask here. Anna let's out a dark growl." I'm going to bed." She huffs and pings looks at me and walks then walks off pulling Thomas with him." "Don't just stand their gaping old man!" Anthony shouts back to me." We were promised snackies!" "Snackies Snackies." Eddie cheers.I laugh and follow behind.

We we get there we see HAP there with his boys. I realize I haven't seen them in ages "Yo, Sweet P."Hap calls to me. "It's been a while. " "It's been forever Happy." I reply racing to him. It felt good to hug him again.I look back at our boys., "AntiTony, Anti Tommy." I call to up?" " We want Snackies." AntiTony replies." Yeah, we heard Snackies being mentioned." AntiTommy says. Happy and I laugh. " Give me a hand?" I ask Happy. "Sure thing sweet P." HAp teplies. The two of us set to work. Our boys have a seat and joke among themselves. I feel the hope I felt earlier return ant full force. Soon. I'll have all my little ones under my roof. And dare I dream, perhaps a few grankiddies too.

End Of HP's POV

*The song in this chapter is called :Broken yet holding on,by Roni Tran*


End file.
